Pokémon - Une nouvelle Aventure
by eruraito
Summary: La région de Sahron est le nouveau lieu de vie du Professeur Sorbier qui va réaliser le rêve de devenir dresseur de trois jeunes adolescents ! Ils pourront commencer une grande aventure interrompue par une nouvelle Team Galaxie qui s'est reconstitué. On aura de l'humour, de l'action, une nouvelle aventure sérieuse, des intempéries, et autres personnages intéressants au rendez-vous!
1. Prologue

**Pokémon appartient à Satoshi Tajiri, à Pokémon Company, à Game Freak, à Nintendo. En ce sens, je n'ai bien évidemment aucun droit dessus. Je ne fais qu'une fiction basée sur cet univers qui m'a tant fait rêvé et qui, aujourd'hui encore me fait rêver !**

* * *

 _Pokémon Une Nouvelle Aventure_

 **Prologue : Prélude à l'aventure !**

– Cynthia ! Tu pourrais venir nous voir plus souvent, ici à Célestia !

– Mamie, je reviendrais, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, même si mes responsabilités en tant que Maître de la Ligue m'imposent souvent de rester à la ligue, ne viens-je pas te voir, toi et toute la famille, le plus souvent possible ?

– Je le sais bien, mais on s'inquiète tous pour toi. Surtout que cette fois, tu vas vraiment très loin… Comme les enfants grandissent si vite ! Allez, va, ma petite fille ! Rends-nous fière !

C'est ainsi que la jeune femme, maître de la ligue de la région de Sinnoh, s'envola à dos de son Togekiss. La jeune blonde s'accrochait sur son pokémon blanc. Elle était le dresseur le plus fort de sa région et était souvent invitée pour participer à divers tournois, dans diverses région. Aujourd'hui, le Maître de Sinnoh partait chercher une vieille connaissance à elle à Littorella.

Une fois arrivée à Littorella, une petite bourgade de quelques âmes où on pouvait trouver un centre pokémon, un magasin et le Laboratoire du Professeur Sorbier, elle descendit de son Togekiss, puis entra dans le laboratoire.

– Cynthia ! Comme je suis content de te revoir ! Ça fait un petit moment n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le professeur Sorbier.

– En effet, professeur. Depuis le couronnement de la jeune Aurore me semble-t-il !

– Le temps passe vite. Si vite. Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas de m'emmener avec toi jusque dans cette région reculée ?

– Professeur ! C'est un honneur pour moi ! Lui affirma Cynthia. La région de Sahron regorge de Pokémon et de futurs grands dresseurs. Il est normal qu'un professeur aussi grand que vous passiez par là-bas afin de faire des recherches ! Au fait, vous avez trouvé un remplaçant ?

– Comme tu peux t'en douter, avec Louka, je laisse Sinnoh et mon laboratoire entre de bonnes mains !

– Oui, c'est un excellent remplaçant alors ! Quant à moi, je lui laisse donc la ligue jusqu'à mon retour.

– Les grands esprits se rencontrent alors ! Plaisanta le professeur Sorbier.

– Dire que vous compter rester à Sahron définitivement, soupira la jeune femme tristement.

– Je pars de Sinnoh pour toujours, oui ! C'est une nouvelle page qui se tourne. Une nouvelle aventure qui s'annonce, un nouveau monde pour moi. Mais tu sais, Sinnoh restera à jamais dans mon cœur !

– Professeur ! Allons-y partons pour Joliberges !

Le professeur et Cynthia sortirent du laboratoire, le professeur fit ses adieux à ses proches, à Louka puis s'en alla sous bonne escorte. Une fois à Joliberges, ils montèrent dans l'immense navire ; l'Océane un paquebot de luxe originaire de Kanto qui partait pour la région de Sahron.

Ce n'est qu'après trois jours de voyage que le paquebot arriva à destination. On proposa aux passagers de sortir pour voir la grande ville de Portosalud.

Portosalud était une ville immense qui possédait un port de plaisance et un port commercial. Elle se situait sur la plus grande des trois îles de la région : Isla de los pasteles, une île à la forme d'un croissant. C'était la ville la plus importante de la région en ce qui concerne l'économie et les exportations, c'était aussi le seul moyen d'accéder à l'archipel de quatre îles qu'était la région de Sahron.

– Professeur, viendrez-vous assister aux matchs ou alors resterez-vous au laboratoire ? Demanda la championne de Sinnoh.

– J'ai beaucoup de travail à faire pour préparer le laboratoire avant que les premiers dresseurs débutants commencent leur aventure. En plus de ça, je dois préparer un discours pour la remise de leur brevet de dresseur. Alors, je m'en excuse Cynthia.

– Ce n'est pas grave, professeur ! Vous avez à faire je comprends. Et puis, vous m'avez souvent vue combattre à Sinnoh !

– Tu ferais mieux d'y aller si tu ne veux pas être en retard, championne.

– À la prochaine fois professeur ! Je vous laisse cet œuf ici, vous pourrez en faire ce que vous voudrez !

Cynthia partit du laboratoire, laissant Sorbier seul. Il voyait tellement de carton, tellement de matériels à ranger, à acheter. Tout ça en trois jours et pour couronner le tout, il se devait de préparer ce discours ! Il n'avait pas une minute à perdre. Il devait aussi faire couver l'œuf. Il se demandait quel Pokémon pouvait bien être à l'intérieur. Mais soit, il fallait ranger et rapidement ! En l'espace de deux jours le laboratoire fut fin prêt pour les futurs dresseurs. Il y avait trois Pokéballs sur une table, l'œuf était dans la couveuse. Le PC était allumé avec un mail à l'écran. Tout était enfin rentré dans l'ordre. Ses recherches pouvaient enfin commencer. Pourquoi les Pokémons diffèrent-ils tous dans chaque région, alors qu'ici on retrouvait des tas et des tas de Pokémons de diverses régions ? Comment s'est déroulé le processus d'évolution de la planète et des Pokémons ? Voilà sur quoi porte les recherches du professeur aujourd'hui.

Il lut la lettre sur laquelle il vit le nom des trois jeunes ayant obtenus leur brevet de dresseurs : Léo, Lucas, Marine. Trois jeunes.

– Bien. Tant qu'ils n'interfèrent pas trop dans mes affaires, ça devrait être parfait.

L'histoire va commencer...

* * *

 ** **Alors, ça vous a plu ? Le reste de l'histoire arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça risque d'être une trèèèèèèès longue aventure ! MAIS avec un peu de suspens, un peu plus de Pokémon, avec plus de méchants et de blagues ! Soyez prêt ?!  
****


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un Nouveau Départ

**Pokémon appartient à Satoshi Tajiri, à Pokémon Company, à Game Freak, à Nintendo. En ce sens, je n'ai bien évidemment aucun droit dessus. Je ne fais qu'une fiction basée sur cet univers qui m'a tant fait rêvé et qui, aujourd'hui encore me fait rêver !**

* * *

 _Pokémon Une Nouvelle Aventure_

 **Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau départ !**

– C'est aujourd'hui qu'on doit recevoir notre Starter ! Ça va être génial !

– Arrête d'être aussi surexcité Ruka, tu vas pas tenir la journée si ça continue.

– Et toi, arrête d'être aussi blasée Marine !

– Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Léo, on voit qu'il est impatient, mais il est pas aussi excité que tu peux l'être.

– Mais ! Marine, j'ai bien le droit d'être impatient de recevoir mon Pokémon !

– Il a raison, dit Léo. Pour lui c'est le seul moyen qu'il a, il s'extériorise, c'est tout.

– Bien dit Léo ! Heureusement que tu prends ma défense au moins.

Léo est un jeune adolescent de tout juste onze ans, blond avec les yeux marrons. Il était le plus petit du groupe. Plutôt sérieux de nature et solitaire de surcroît. Il aimait énormément les Pokémon et semblaient plutôt réfléchi et du genre qui n'envoie pas ses pokémon au combat inutilement. Ruka, quant à lui, était le plus grand du trio, il aura onze ans dans quelques jours, il était brun avec les yeux verts, le teint bien plus bronzé que celui de Léo ou de Marine. Il était plutôt tête en l'air, fonceur et trop amical, avec une naïveté à toute épreuve. Ruka était le moins réfléchi dans le groupe. En tout cas, bien moins que la mature Marine qui, du haut de ses onze ans et quelques mois, savait faire preuve de beaucoup de discernement, de calme, de gentillesse, d'attention, de sérieux, mais elle a tendance à être méprisante et hautaine avec ceux qu'elle estime stupide ou mauvais. Marine avait les yeux bleus et les plus longs cheveux du trio des cheveux noirs très sombres et bouclés, contrairement aux deux garçons, dont le premier avait les cheveux mi-longs et lisses, et l'autre avait des cheveux courts et raides qui lui donnait un côté masculin plus que marqué surtout en tenant compte de son teint halé.

Tous les trois vivaient à Bourg-en-Paix, un petit hameau de quelques petites maisons en bordure du Mont Secret, le plus haut sommet de la chaîne de Montagne du Hrottgar. Le hameau était voisin à Portosalud via la Route 1 et de Chocolatina via la Route sinueuse qui traverse les Montagnes du Hrottgar. Un amas de maison en bord de mer qui possédait un magasin qui vendait un peu de tout, qui possédait l'école de Dresseur et son internat. Bourg-en-Paix était aussi un hameau rural qui cultivait beaucoup de bananes, de maïs, de blé et du tabac que la ville revendait aux entreprises de Portosalud qui refourguaient le tout au reste du monde. C'était un lieu calme, paisible et prospère. La ville était parsemée de quelques champs, cultivés par les différents adultes de la ville, conjointement.

Le trio d'amis attendait devant le portail de l'école, afin qu'ils puissent recevoir officiellement leur brevet Pokémon et leur Starter. À Sahron, il était coutume d'obtenir le brevet Pokémon qui prouve que tu peux devenir un dresseur, après acquisition des bases utiles et nécessaire à la survie en milieu plus ou moins hostile, après l'acquisition de savoir pour dresser ses Pokémon et l'acquisition de connaissances stratégiques pour le combat de dresseur.

Leur instructeur les fit entrer et les emmena à la Cour des Dresseurs où les attendait un homme d'un certain âge, à l'allure peu commode.

– Bonjour ! Quelle joie de vous rencontrer ! Mon nom est Sorbier, mais tout le monde m'appelle simplement le Professeur Pokémon. Comme c'est votre première aventure si vous avez besoin de conseil je suis tout à fait apte à vous en donner. Comme vous le savez sûrement, ce monde est peuplé par des créatures appelées Pokémon ! Ceci est l'une des trois pokéballs dans lesquelles attendent vos futurs starters. Nous, les humains, vivons avec les Pokémon, il nous arrive parfois de jouer ou de travailler ensemble. On peut les utiliser pour combattre et créer des liens extrêmement fort avec eux ! Moi, je me contente de faire des recherches pour en savoir plus sur eux. Je vous le dis, vous rencontrerez une multitude de gens et de Pokémon au cours de ce voyage, vous découvrirez des tas et des tas de choses, vous apprendrez énormément sur vous, sur ce monde… Mais avant tout ça… … … Léo, Ruka, Marine… … Vous aimez vraiment les Pokémon, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien sûr que oui ! Répondirent-ils tous en même temps.

– Je vais vous reposer la question encore… Aimez-vous vraiment les Pokémon ?

– Posez-la tant que vous voulez ! On n'a pas eu notre diplôme en détestant les Pokémon ! Répondit Marine. Pas vrai les gars ?

– Yep ! Répondit Léo.

– Bah oui ! S'exclama Ruka.

– Ah ! Ça me rappelle de vieux souvenirs tout ça ! Lâcha Sorbier nostalgiquement. Ainsi, je vous confie ces Pokémon ! Ah la la ! Votre vision du monde, votre vie va changer du tout au tout, vous savez. Nous coexistons avec les Pokémon, tout le monde devrait en côtoyer à un moment ou un autre. C'est une expérience propre à chacun. Allez, choisissez donc un Pokémon les enfants !

– Je commence, dit Marine…

– Marine, interrompit Léo. Laisse Ruka passez en premier, il va pleurer je crois, regarde-le.

Ruka avait tellement envie de recevoir son Pokémon que le simple fait que Marine souhaite en prendre un en premier le fit presque pleurer. Marine, le laissa passer. Le professeur fit sortir les trois Pokémon. Un Ouisticram, un Tiplouf et un Tortipouss.

– Les enfants, sachez que les Pokémon choisissent leur dresseur comme les dresseurs choisissent leur Pokémon… Je me demande qui va avoir quel Pokémon…

Le petit Ouisticram était accroché à la jambe de Ruka qui venait complètement de craquer sur ce petit singe de feu… Tiplouf voulait se faire cajoler par Marine qui le prit dans ses bras. Néanmoins, un quatrième Pokémon apparut du sac du Professeur. Un petit Pokémon tout rond et bleu. Ce petit Pokémon sauta dans les bras de Léo qui eut du mal à le récupérer.

– Je suis désolé jeune Léo ! Que fais-tu Griknot ? Retourne dans ta Pokéball !

– Professeur, il est juste trop, trop mignon celui-là, sourit bêtement Léo.

– Il semblerait que Griknot souhaite rester avec toi. Tu accepterais de le garder avec toi ?

– Bien sûr que oui ! Accepta l'adolescent. Donc il s'appelle Griknot... J'ai l'impression d'avoir beaucoup de chance

– En effet, jeune homme ! Mais votre instructeur m'a dit qu'en général les Starter sont plutôt des Pokémon au moins aussi rare que ton Griknot. Bref... Vous avez choisi vos Pokémon ! Déclara Sorbier. À présent, écoutez-moi bien, ces pokémon ne conaissent pas encore le monde, en cela ils vous ressemblent beaucoup. Vous avez tout à découvrir, j'espère que vous ferez de bonnes équipes. En cas de problème, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir dans mon labo de Portosalud. Vous pouvez y aller les jeunes.

Le professeur récupéra Tortipouss et partit de l'école pour retourner dans son laboratoire pour continuer ses recherches. Le trio sortit de l'école après avoir dit au revoir à leurs anciens instructeurs et après avoir dit au revoir à leurs camarades. Ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux. Ils se retrouvèrent après avoir fait leur sac et dit au revoir à leurs parents.

– Léo, Ruka, ça pourrait être sympa si on voyageait ensemble. Non ?

– Oh ouais ! S'exclama Ruka. On devrait !

– Non merci, répondit Léo. Je vais partir seul, moi. Désolé les amis.

– QUOI ?! S'indignèrent Ruka et Marine.

– Et puis, vous savez, on n'avancera pas si on reste ensemble. Ne le prenez pas trop mal, mais bon. C'est logique non ?

– Léo, allez, s'il te plaît, supplia Marine.

– Bon… À la prochaine !

Léo s'en alla seul en direction de la Route Sinueuse en laissant Marine et Ruka partir de leur côté en direction de la Route 1 et de Portosalud. Léo sortit Griknot de sa Pokéball puis se promena sur la route sinueuse, un long chemin étroit en bordure de montagne. Le jeune adolescent entra dans une grotte et y rencontra un Racaillou.

Le Racaillou attaqua Griknot sans crier gare, mais par chance, le petit Pokémon dragon réussit à esquiver. Léo lui demanda de lancer charge pour calmer le Racaillou. Le Pokémon roche fut surpris de l'attaque du Griknot. Durant ce bref moment, Léo lança une Pokéball qu'il avait acheté la veille de son départ. Le Racaillou entra dans la Pokéball…

Un coup…

Deux coups…

Le Pokémon ne s'en échappa pas. Léo prit la Pokéball et continua son chemin… Au bout de vingt minutes de marche et de combat contre des Racaillou, Léo arriva à Chocolatina, la petite ville montagneuse. Elle avait un magasin et un centre Pokémon ainsi que quelques petites maisons. Le jeune blond entra dans le centre Pokémon pour y faire soigner ses deux Pokémon. Pendant que l'infirmière les soignait, il en profita pour acheter dans le magasin des potions et des pokéballs.

– Et voilà, jeune dresseur. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu peux revenir.

– Merci !

– Au fait, tu es l'un des trois nouveaux dresseurs de Bourg-en-Paix ? Tu connais le Professeur Sorbier ?

— Oui pourquoi ?

– Est-ce que ça te dérangerait d'aller lui apporter ce colis ? Il avait commandé ces quelques choses et comme c'est arrivé, ça serait sympa de ta part si tu pouvais le faire à ma place, les Racaillou sont plutôt agressifs ces temps-ci.

– J'ai bien remarqué ça ! Souria Léo. Je vais lui apporter alors. Au revoir.

– Au revoir, à la prochaine fois !

Léo devait récupérer ses Pokémon et emmener le colis au professeur Sorbier… … …

 **… À Suivre…**

* * *

 ** **Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitr** **e !** **Alors, ça vous a plu ?** **La suite sera au prochain épisode bien évidemment ! Je sais que pour le moment, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions, mais attendez un peu ^^ le prochain chapitre regorgera d'actions ! Et pas qu'un peu !****

 ** **À la prochaine fois !****


	3. Chapitre 2 : Dans le feu de l'arène !

**Pokémon appartient à Satoshi Tajiri, à Pokémon Company, à Game Freak, à Nintendo. En ce sens, je n'ai bien évidemment aucun droit dessus. Je ne fais qu'une fiction basée sur cet univers qui m'a tant fait rêvé et qui, aujourd'hui encore, me fait rêver !**

* * *

 _Pokémon Une Nouvelle Aventure_

 **Chapitre 2 : Dans le feu de l'arène !**

– Bravo les jeunes ! J'ai perdu face à vous ! C'était un sacré combat ! Vous avez bien mérité ce badge Volcan ! Grâce à ce badge, les Pokémon vous écouteront plus facilement.

– Merci, monsieur Iñigo ! Remercièrent Ruka et Marine.

Iñigo était le champion d'arène flamboyant de Portosalud. Il adorait les Pokémon de type feu tout particulièrement. Il aimait aussi l'univers du cirque, il en possédait même un, celui-là même dans lequel se trouvait l'arène. De son cirque il en était le clown, il faisait mourir de rire chaque individu qui regardait le spectacle. Il dressait aussi certains Pokémon comme des Arcanin ou des Némélios pour faire des numéros avec eux. Iñigo était accueillant et avenant envers son public et les spectateurs potentiels, ou même avec les dresseurs qui souhaiteraient l'affronter. Son sourire n'avait pas d'égal, néanmoins, ses employés, eux, n'avaient pas autant de chance avec lui. Iñigo pouvait être des plus froids, autoritaire, trop strict et même presque dictatorial. Il menait son cirque d'une main de maître.

Ruka et Marine avaient réussi à vaincre le clown, ils venaient tout juste d'obtenir leur premier badge. Ils décidèrent de voir le Professeur, mais il était absent de son laboratoire. Ils traversèrent la Route 1 et arrivèrent à Bourg-en-Paix. Ils rentrèrent un peu chez eux afin de voir un peu leurs parents. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Léo.

– Hey Léo ! Tu rentres chez toi ? Demanda Ruka.

– Non, déclara Léo. J'allais voir le Professeur Sorbier pour lui amener un colis. Pourquoi ?

– Quand nous y sommes allés, il y a une heure, il s'était absenté, lui apprit Marine.

– Ah ! J'espère qu'il sera rentré… Au pire j'attendrai devant le laboratoire.

– Léo, tu sais pendant que tu étais seul, Ruka et moi avons vaincu un champion d'arène. Nous sommes donc plus forts que toi. Ça te tenterait de voir notre supériorité ? Ou alors, tu as peur qu'on te montre à quel point c'est stupide d'être solitaire ?

– Vous l'avez vaincu à deux ? S'étonna-t-il.

– Oui ! Répondit Ruka.

– Alors, battez-vous à deux faces à moi, sourit Léo.

– En avant Tiplouf ! Lança Marine.

– En avant Ouisticram ! Rajouta Ruka.

– Griknot, Racaillou ! Allez-y !

Marine et Ruka furent impressionnés que Léo avait un second Pokémon. Ce Racaillou semblait plus solide et fort qu'un roc. Le Griknot de Léo semblait lui aussi bien plus fort que lorsque le jeune dresseur l'avait obtenu.

– Racaillou, jet pierre ! Griknot, charge !

Les deux Pokémon s'exécutèrent et ne laissèrent pas le temps aux deux autres de faire un quelconque mouvement. Les cailloux lancés par le Racaillou mit Ouisticram KO en se les prenant en plein sur le crâne. Griknot s'était élancé et venait juste de foncer sur Tiplouf qui eut du mal à se relever. Après avoir titubé, le petit Tiplouf exécuta l'ordre que Marine lui avait demandé en lançant ses Bulle d'O sur Racaillou qui les évita avec quelques difficultés. Griknot venait de foncer une nouvelle fois sur Tiplouf qui tomba KO. Léo venait de vaincre ses deux amis en un rien de temps. Ruka et Marine étaient sidérés de cette victoire éclaire, alors qu'ils avaient l'avantage du nombre.

– Bon, si ça vous dérange pas, je vais voir le professeur maintenant.

– On t'accompagne, imposa Marine. Tu t'ennuieras moins que tout seul.

– Tu feras tout pour m'accompagner hein ? Venez alors !

Le trio sortit du village et arriva sur la Route 1, un petit bout de chemin en terre et plutôt arboricole et vert qui liait Portosalud et Bourg-en-Paix. C'était un chemin calme qui n'avait pratiquement aucun rapport avec Portosalud tant c'était calme et naturel. Léo s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit l'herbe au bord de la route bougée. Il saisit une de ses pokéballs, s'approcha doucement.

Soudain un petit Rozbouton lui sauta au visage. Léo eut juste le temps de lancer son Griknot au combat. Il se devait de capturer ce Pokémon, dont les couleurs étaient bien différentes de celles qu'arborent habituellement cette espèce. Un Rozbouton chromatique. Une chose des plus rares dans la vie d'un dresseur. Le Griknot de Léo donna un léger coup afin de sonner le Rozbouton sauvage afin que son dresseur puisse lui lancer une pokéball dessus. Celle-ci bougeait… Encore… Encore… Un clignotement survint sur le bouton de la Pokéball, le Rozbouton venait d'entrer dans l'objet. Le jeune dresseur récupéra son nouveau Pokémon.

– Au fait, le champion, il était plutôt fort ? Demanda soudainement Léo.

– Il était ultra fort ! S'exclama Ruka. Franchement, si tu avais vu notre combat, tu aurais été super impressionné ! Je te jure ! Je veux pas me vanter, mais c'était dingue ce combat !

– Je vois que tu t'es amusé au moins, rigola Léo.

– Ouais ! Tu verras, en plus il est super drôle ! C'est vraiment un chic type !

– Il tient un cirque, c'est là son arène si tu veux tout savoir, rajouta Marine.

– Tu veux que je t'aide pour ton combat Léo ? s'enquit Ruka.

– Non, t'en fais pas. On pourra s'entraîner ensemble si tu veux, ça sera bien plus bénéfique pour nous deux. Et puis, si je ne gagne pas tout seul, je ne mériterais pas cette victoire. Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis.

– Ne te fais pas d'illusion, tu ne pourras pas le battre ! Répliqua sèchement Marine. N'oublie pas qu'il fait partie des huit dresseurs d'élite choisi par la Ligue Pokémon afin de protéger la région, afin de tester les capacités des dresseurs. C'est pas juste un simple rigolo !

– On doit faire la course en plus ? Demanda Léo un peu déconcerté du comportement de son amie. Je suis désolé, mais je trouve ça malsain. Et puis, si j'ai réussi à vous battre, pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas le battre ?

– Bah c'est vrai ça Marine ! Il a réussi à nous battre !

– On n'a pas utilisé tous nos Pokémon dans ce combat en même temps…

– Bon, on est arrivé à Portosalud, coupa Léo.

Léo vit pour la toute première fois cette ville portuaire. Toujours aussi imposante et importante. Jusque dans les maisons on voyait que la ville était un centre économique pour la région. C'était même le foyer économique d'une petite contrée prospère et riche. Un parfait lieu pour se reposer, pour développer une nouvelle entreprise. La région de Sahron semblait être un El Dorado. Léo se dirigea jusqu'au laboratoire dans lequel il entra. Le professeur Sorbier était enfin rentré.

– Les enfants ! Chantonna le Professeur. Vous voilà ! Montrez-moi donc vos Pokémon !

Les jeunes dresseurs sortirent leurs Pokémon respectifs. Sept étaient présents le Griknot, le Racaillou et le Rozbouton de Léo, l'Ouisticram et le Ptitard de Ruka, le Tiplouf et l'Étourmi de Marine. Le professeur les regardait tous. Il les observait d'un œil joyeux et admiratif, empli de compassion et d'amusement.

– Hum… Je vois… Ces Pokémon m'ont l'air heureux avec vous. Je suis extrêmement content de cela ! J'ai appris votre exploit Marine et Ruka, vous avez déjà un badge ! Mais Léo, tu n'es pas non plus en reste, on remarque nettement que tes Pokémon sont attachés à toi et ne voudraient pour rien au monde te quitter. Vous avez créé de magnifiques liens avec vos compagnons… On remarque tout de suite que vous serez de très très bons dresseurs… Un peu comme cette jeune fille à Sinnoh… Vous avez peut-être des questions ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

– Professeur, commença Marine. Selon vous, est-il préférable de voyager seul ou de voyager en groupe ?

– Eh bien, jeune fille ! C'est une question complexe, mais selon moi votre aventure c'est une aventure unique, un moment que tu passes avec tes Pokémon. Ce sont des moments, des instants, des combats, des lieux, des sensations, c'est un monde que toi seule peut ressentir, peut imaginer selon ta vision. Si ton but est de voyager tranquillement, il est évident que voyager avec de la compagnie est quelque chose d'intéressant, mais les Pokémon ne sont pas une bonne compagnie ? Si ton but est de voyager pour changer ta vision des choses, il te sera préférable d'être en compagnie de tes Pokémon uniquement. Il n'y a pas une meilleure vision de ce voyage… J'imagine que tu parles de Léo qui vous a laissé seuls, toi et Ruka. Mais, je pense que c'est lui qui a raison. Il faut que tu profites de TON voyage, sinon tes Pokémon et toi ne tisserez pas de liens plus puissants ! Ce serait dommage non ?

– Bien professeur… Désolée Léo d'avoir été aussi infecte avec toi.

– Ce n'est pas grave Marine, sourit Léo. Au fait professeur ! Le vendeur du magasin de Chocolatina m'a demandé de vous apporter ce colis.

– Ah ! Je l'avais presque oublié celui-là ! Merci Léo, tu as fait le déplacement juste pour ça ?! Tu es vraiment un brave garçon ! Alors, voyons… Oui c'est ça ! Le compte y est ! Hum-hum ! Passons au sujet important. Je voudrais que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi… Comme vous le savez, j'étudie les Pokémon, avant tout j'aimerais savoir exactement quelles espèces vivent à Sahron. Ainsi, il faut collecter des données avec le Pokédex ! Il enregistre automatiquement toutes les données des Pokémon que vous rencontrez. Accepteriez-vous d'utiliser cette machine et de collecter des données sur tous les Pokémon de Sahron pour moi ?

– Bien évidemment professeur ! Répondirent les trois dresseurs.

– Bien répondu ! Je vous en remercie grandement, lorsque je faisais des études à Sinnoh, j'avais déjà demandé à des dresseurs de faire ceci afin d'approfondir au maximum leur expérience de dresseur. Les résultats m'avaient énormément aidé. Je pense que les vôtres seront aussi utiles à mes recherches. Même plus… Tenez, je vous offre un Pokédex chacun ainsi que 10 Pokéballs chacun. Vous pouvez avoir beaucoup plus de données si vous attrapez le Pokémon. Et si vous en avez besoin de plus, je vous en offrirai.

– Je vous remercie professeur, dit Ruka. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai trop hâte de découvrir d'autres Pokémon !

– Toujours aussi tête brûlée, rigola Léo.

– Il a de l'énergie à revendre, c'est une bonne chose. Dites-moi vous deux, quand vous marchiez avec vos Pokémon à vos côtés… Qu'avez-vous ressenti ? Malgré ma longue expérience, aujourd'hui encore, j'ai des frissons quand je suis avec un Pokémon. Il existe tellement de Pokémon ; plus de 800 espèces différentes enregistrées ! Peut-être que vous en trouverez moins dans la région, mais ce n'est pas grave. C'est aujourd'hui le départ pour votre grande aventure ! D'ailleurs, si vous voulez parler, les centres Pokémon laisse en libre usage des téléphones, vous pourrez m'appeler afin que je contrôle vos Pokédex ou si vous avez besoin de conseils… Allez, graines de champion ! Partez avant que Ruka ne vous dépasse totalement !

Léo et Marine sortirent du laboratoire. Marine s'excusa auprès de Léo pour son comportement immature qu'elle avait pu avoir. Elle s'en voulait terriblement.

– Mais c'est rien Marine ! Et puis, vu le nombre de fois où je n'ai pas été gentil avec toi, tu as bien le droit de le faire aussi. C'est déjà oublié !

– Merci c'est gentil.

– Tu sais quoi, la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, viens te battre contre moi, juste toi et moi. On pourra se parler à cœur ouvert à ce moment-là, Léo laissa un silence. Toi, tu ressens quoi lorsque tu te bats ? Des frissons ? De la peur ? De la joie ? Ah, je digresse vite en ce moment ! Bon, je vais aller à l'arène. À la prochaine !

– À la prochaine fois Léo. Et sois sûr que la prochaine fois, je te battrai !

Marine s'en alla en direction de la Route 1. Léo lui partait en direction de l'arène. Ou du moins, il la cherchait… Il détestait les grandes villes comme ça où rien n'est indiqué, où on se perd en un rien de temps. Après une demi-heure de recherche à travers diverses rues, dans lesquelles il pouvait y avoir de magnifiques maisons, des magasins connus, des hôtels étoilés ou même des petits jardinets, Léo tomba sur la place centrale de la ville. La place de la fontaine, c'était une place assez grande, au centre parfait de la ville, où une gigantesque fontaine faisait couler des litres et des litres d'eau chaque jour. Une fontaine digne de celles des plus grands manoirs de Kalos. Habituellement remplie de touriste ou en tout cas de quelques passants. Aujourd'hui, il y avait deux personnes habillés étrangement, en cosmonaute semblait-il. Sur leur haut, on pouvait distinctement voir la lettre G. Léo passa rapidement la place et remarqua enfin le haut d'un chapiteau. L'arène était juste en face de lui.

Le jeune dresseur se hâta et lorsqu'il arriva, il tomba sur un jeune homme blond qui semblait attendre quelqu'un. Léo s'approcha un peu de l'entrée lorsque le jeune homme blond l'interpella :

– Tu es un dresseur, n'est-ce pas ? Attends un peu, le champion se bat contre mon jeune frère.

– Euh… D'accord, ça te dérange si j'attends près de toi ?

– Pas du tout ! De toute manière, le combat va bientôt se terminer.

En effet, au bout de deux minutes d'attente un jeune garçon de sept ans sortit de l'arène, une mine réjouie au visage. Il venait de vaincre le champion qui le raccompagnait. Le champion se dirigea ensuite vers Léo.

– Tu es Léo, le troisième dresseur de Bourg-en-Paix !

– C'est cela ! Et vous, Iñigo, le champion tout feu tout flamme de Portosalud !

– Eh bien, tes acolytes t'ont tout raconté ?!

– Juste que vous étiez vraiment très fort. J'ai appris le reste en me renseignant un peu en cherchant l'arène.

– Combien de Pokémon as-tu ?

– Trois !

– As-tu ne serait-ce qu'un Pokémon de type Eau ?

– Aucun, mais ça ira ! Les pokémon feu ne craignent pas juste les attaques eau !

– Je vois que tu es un poil stratégique ! Mais tu es sûr que tu pourras vaincre ?!

– Seul un combat nous dira ça ! S'exclama Léo en souriant.

– Bien dit, Léo ! Allez entre !

Léo entra dans le cirque, on pourrait penser qu'il y avait une représentation, alors que ce n'était que le spectacle combat contre le champion. C'était une salle assez grande dans laquelle la zone de combat délimitée était parfaitement aux normes de la Ligue.

– Jeune dresseur ! Je suis Iñigo, le champion du type feu de Portosalud. Vas-tu divertir mes spectateurs ?! Vas-tu amuser mes Pokémon ?! Le combat sera en 6 contre 6 maximums ! Je prendrais donc mon équipe entière face à un tel stratège que toi !

– Je prendrais mes trois Pokémon… ça suffira j'espère...

– QUE LE COMBAT… COMMENCE !

– Caninos ! En avant !

– Rozbouton, vas-y !

– Tu es fou de choisir un pokémon plante face à mes pokémon feu !

Iñigo ordonna à son Caninos d'utiliser Croc feu. Rozbouton esquiva et lança Tourniquet qui rendit le terrain tout humide, puis enchaîna sur Vampigraine. Le Caninos ennemi, qui était infecté de petites lianes tenta de charger, mais il se cogna la tête contre les barreaux de fers entourant la zone de combat. Léo demanda à son Rozbouton d'utiliser Noeud-herbe, ainsi le Caninos du champion tomba KO en tombant. Le champion envoya ensuite un Ponyta qui glissa sur le sol mouillé. Il tenta de faire Boutefeu, mais en glissant, il se cogna aussi la tête contre les barreaux de fer, puis tomba KO lorsque Rozbouton le fit tomber par un Noeud-herbe qui ferait tomber n'importe qui.

– Je vois, tu as fait plus que de te renseigner, tu as élaboré des stratégies. Mais face à moi, ce sera insuffisant ! Goupix, viens ici et utilise lance-soleil sur ce maudit Pokémon plante !

Le Goupix du champion prépara une attaque, tandis que Rozbouton l'infectait avec ses Vampigraines. Le petit renard de feu lança son attaque sur le terrain surtout qui sécha sous l'effet du rayon lumineux ultra puissant, puis lança lance-flammes sur le Rozbouton de Léo qui tomba KO. Le jeune dresseur le rappela dans sa Pokéball, puis saisit celle de Racaillou qu'il envoya au combat, le champion ordonna à son Goupix d'utiliser queue de fer, mais le Racaillou évita facilement l'attaque et lui lança un coup de son poing de roche dans la face Éclate-Roc. Le champion envoya ensuite un Chamallot qui fut balayé par une attaque Jet-Pierre en pleine tête. Un Tritox arriva sur le terrain.

– Tu as beau avoir des Pokémon forts, le spectacle ne fait que de commencer alors, tu ne pourras rien faire face à mon magnifique Tritox ! Il est le plus fort de la ville ! Tritox, lance Toxik !

Le Tritox arriva vers le Racaillou et lui cracha au visage du poison. Le Pokémon Roche fut empoisonné et semblait avoir mal. Léo l'encouragea et lui demanda de faire une seule attaque avant d'être remplacé… Racaillou obéit et lança ampleur, de niveau 9 ! Le Tritox sursauta sous les violents coups que la terre donnait en tremblant. Le Tritox ennemi tomba KO. Léo rappela son Racaillou après l'avoir remercié.

– Je pense, Iñigo que c'est le dernier acte ! Il ne te reste qu'un Pokémon et moi aussi ! Alors ? Tu te sens prêt le champion ? Gri ! Fonce !

– Tu m'amuses énormément jeune dresseur ! En avant, Darumaron !

– Gri, Morsure !

Le petit Pokémon dragon était arrivé à hauteur de l'ultime Pokémon du champion et le mordit fortement… Le Darumaron tomba sous le choc.

– LE COMBAT EST FINI ! Il reste un Pokémon sur ses trois pour le challenger Léo contre aucun pour le champion Iñigo !

Le champion s'approcha de Léo pour le féliciter.

– Bravo Léo ! Tu m'as impressionné, tu es vraiment très fort et j'ai perdu face à toi et tes Pokémon ! C'était un sacré combat, bien intense ! Dire qu'un simple Rozbouton m'a donné des suées ! Tu mérites amplement ce badge Volcan ! Bravo, jeune dresseur ! Reviens quand tu veux !

– Merci beaucoup !

– Ta route sera longue, n'oublie pas que si tu m'as battu, ça ne veut pas dire que tu es le meilleur. Loin de là ! Je connais une experte des plantes, Florane, et elle va te montrer que ton Rozbouton est bien faible face à ses Pokémon plantes ! Allez, bonne route et rend fier ceux contre qui tu as combattu !

Léo partit de l'arène et s'en alla en direction du Centre Pokémon dans lequel il fit soigner ses courageux compagnons et où il passa un appel à ses parents pour les prévenir de sa victoire sur le champion. Il avait enfin son tout premier badge. Il était vraiment content, et se sentait tout de même seul. Le professeur avait peut-être tort.

… À Suivre…

* * *

 ** **Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitr** **e !** **Alors, ça vous a plu ? Ce premier match d'arène, intéressant n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous attendez à quoi pour la suite ? Allez, on se revoit bientôt !****

 ** **À la prochaine fois !****


	4. Chapitre 3 : A la recherche de Marine

**Pokémon appartient à Satoshi Tajiri, à Pokémon Company, à Game Freak, à Nintendo. En ce sens, je n'ai bien évidemment aucun droit dessus. Je ne fais qu'une fiction basée sur cet univers qui m'a tant fait rêvé et qui, aujourd'hui encore, me fait rêver !**

 _Je préviens, le chapitre-ci peut choquer les plus jeunes qui pense que Pokémon c'est pour les gosses uniquement._

 _Pokémon Une Nouvelle Aventure_

 **Chapitre 3 : À la recherche de Marine !**

La nuit tomba sur la région et sur Portosalud. Léo resta un peu attendre que ses Pokémon soient soignés. L'infirmière lui proposa d'aller dormir dans l'une des chambres du centre Pokémon afin qu'il ne se surmène pas.

L'infirmière le guida jusqu'à une petite chambre assez reposante, avec un lit simple en bois dont le matelas était confortable. Une petite machine à laver pour que les dresseurs puissent laver leur vêtement si besoin. Léo prépara son lit pour aller dormir, récupéra ses Pokémon, puis retourna dans sa chambre. Il fit sortir ses compagnons pour les remercier, pour juste être avec eux. Le jeune dresseur s'endormit avec eux. Ils se reposèrent d'une journée longue et épuisante.

Léo se réveilla à l'aube. Il rappela ses Pokémon dans leur pokéball respective. Il descendit les marches et arriva au hall où une infirmière parlait avec le professeur Sorbier. Léo remercia l'infirmière pour le prêt de la chambre, salua le professeur puis quitta le centre. Le jeune dresseur partit sur la Route 1 et ne fut pas dérangé par un quelconque Pokémon sauvage. Ça faisait du bien de ne pas se faire harceler par tous les Racaillou possible ! En même temps, il se fit attaquer près de quarante minutes non stop par ces maudits Pokémon sur la Route sinueuse !

Finalement, il arriva à Bourg-en-Paix avant sept heures. Il rentra chez ses parents pour les voir et les rassurer. Il passa près de trois heures avec eux, puis il décida de retourner à son aventure, ses parents lui dirent au revoir, Léo leur promit de les appeler dès qu'il arrivait dans une nouvelle ville et chaque soir. Le blond emprunta la Route Sinueuse et réussit à trouver un Férosinge, il se saisit d'une Pokéball qu'il lança afin de le capturer. Le Férosinge rentra directement.

– Cette gamine va passer un sale quart d'heure avec le chef, c'est moi qui te le dis !

– Fallait pas qu'elle traîne dans nos pattes aussi…

Léo s'était arrêté et caché derrière un mur de roches. Il réussit à capter ces quelques informations. Il avait réussi à ne pas se faire remarquer. Ces gens, ils les avaient déjà vu. Un costume de cosmonaute, un G sur le haut… Ils étaient à la place centrale de Portosalud, non ?

– Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à récupérer la Trinité Divine. Déjà que ces maudits Pokémon des Lacs avaient été une horreur pour le groupe qui était retourné à Sinnoh… D'ailleurs les groupes à Kanto et Johto ont réussi à capturer les cinq oiseaux et les trois chiens ?

– Ouais, il ne reste que la Grande Trinité, les Dieux de la vie et les Dieux de la Terre… Je suis gavé ! L'entrée du Mont Secret est bien planquée ! Ces ploucs me gavent vraiment… Peut-être que la gamine sait quelque chose elle !

Léo avait déjà entendu ces termes-là… Les Dieux… Ces gars parlaient-ils de… Les Pokémon des Lacs, Créhelf, Créfollet et Créfadet… La Trinité Divine ou la Grande Trinité, Dialga, Palkia et Giratina. Les cinq oiseaux, Electhor, Sulfura, Artikodin, Lugia et Ho-oh. Les trois chiens, Entei Suicune Raikou. Les Dieux de la vie, Yveltal, Xernéas et Zygarde. Les Dieux de la Terre, Kyogre, Groudon et Rayquaza. Pourquoi ces rigolos voulaient les capturer ?! Alors, c'est pour ça que depuis quelque temps les météorologues ont remarqué de grands changements climatiques et même dans le niveau des mers… Ils veulent détruire le monde ou quoi ?!

Les deux hommes partirent. Léo attendit quelques instants avant de continuer sa route. Il se souvint d'une légende à propos du Mont Secret, la plus haute montagne de Sahron. La légende racontait que si le monde était en danger, un humain se tenant au sommet du Mont, pourrait appeler Arceus et lui demander de sauver ce monde. Mais ces gars ne voulaient clairement pas sauver le monde. Que voulaient-ils faire avec tous les dieux réunis ? Utiliser la force divine pour battre Arceus ?! Non ça ne se peut pas… Personne ne serait assez fou pour faire tout ça. Et puis, qui est cette fille dont ils parlaient ?

Léo réfléchissait énormément et il arriva à Chocolatina, il avait déjà visité la petite ville. Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand Ruka lui rentra dedans.

– Aïe ! Ruka ?!

– Désolé Léo ! C'est c'est super grave ! Faut que tu m'aides !

Ruka semblait désorienté et apeuré. Il s'était passé quelque chose d'important pour le mettre dans cet état de stress intense.

– Marine… Elle… Elle…

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Marine ?

– Des gars étranges l'ont… Ils l'ont enlevé !

– Quels gars bizarres ?

– Ils avaient les cheveux verts ! Et des vêtements blancs !

– Un « G » au niveau du torse ?

– Oui !

– Ce sont donc ces enflures ! Tu as prévenu un agent de police ?

– Oui jeune homme, dit une policière. Je suis l'agent Jenny. J'ai jugé bon de vous parler avant d'agir, ça tombe a pic puisque vous les connaissez.

– Je les ai rencontrés à Portosalud hier et je les ai vu vers la Route Sinueuse. Ils disaient qu'une gamine était vers leur boss.

– Il va falloir trouver leur boss… Je vais m'occuper de fouiller Chocolatina. Les enfants, vous ne faites pas de bêtises.

L'agent Jenny partit laissant les deux garçons seuls. Ils se regardèrent et décidèrent d'aller chercher ailleurs. Ils partirent en direction de la Route 2, une longue route qui liait Amandinon et Chocolatina. La route était un chemin en terre au milieu de larges plaines. DE nombreux Pokémon vol se baladait dans les cieux, on pouvait voir des Rattata, des Rattentif, des Zigzaton ou autre Fouinette. Ça faisait déjà une heure qu'ils marchaient et la ville était encore très loin. Ruka voulait rebrousser chemin quand Léo le jeta dans les hautes herbes. Le blond lui fit mine de se taire et de rester coucher sans trop bouger.

– Le boss est sérieusement gavant de nous faire revenir au Quartier Général à Amandinon.

– Ouais, mais bon… Il nous a dit qu'on aurait le droit de s'occuper de la gamine si jamais elle nous disait de la merde au sujet de l'entrée.

– Tu crois qu'elle a parlé ?

– Non, sinon le boss l'aurait dit…

Léo avait appelé l'agent Jenny pour lui dire que sur la Route 2 les deux kidnappeurs faisaient un pique-nique. Elle avait répondu qu'elle arrivait le plus vite possible et qu'ils ne devaient pas faire n'importe quoi. Ruka n'en pouvait plus. Il se leva et allait en direction des deux hommes.

– Eh les kidnappeurs ! Ça vous dirait qu'on vous éclate ?!

– T'as dit quoi le gamin ?

– Attends, tu oses t'en prendre à la Team Galaxie là ? Tu veux quoi le minus ?

L'un des sbires le saisit au col. L'autre tenta de le frapper quand il se prit une pierre dans le bras. Léo tenait quelques pierres dans sa main. Il en jeta une autre qui toqua le bras du second qui lâcha par réflexe Ruka.

\- Ruka, sérieusement, tu pouvais pas te tenir deux secondes ?! Réprimanda Léo. Tu sais que t'es chiant parfois ?

\- Désolé Léo… Merci pour ton aide…

\- Sors donc tes Pokémon, dit Léo. Férosinge en avant !

\- Racaillou go !

\- Tiens ils nous défient ?! Ils vont se faire écraser, dit l'un. Chaglam en avant, dirent les deux sbires en même temps.

Léo prit les devants en ordonnant à son Férosinge de faire Balayette aux Pokémon ennemis. Le petit singe blanc balaya par son pied les deux chats qui tombèrent à terre. Ruka ordonna à son Racaillou de lancer l'attaque Jet-Pierres afin de les terminer. Les pierres tombant sur les deux chats qui tombèrent KO. Léo envoya ensuite Griknot, Rozbouton et son Racaillou puis menaça les sbires de la Team Galaxie qu'au moindre faux-pas il n'hésiterait pas à demander à ses Pokémon de leur mettre une raclée.

L'agent Jenny arriva peu après, se doutant que les jeunes garçons ne l'écouteraient pas et pourraient attaquer les kidnappeurs. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand elle vit que les jeunes dresseurs avaient capturé les sbires de la Team Galaxie. Léo raconta tout ce que lui et Ruka avait entendu. Il expliqua qu'ils iraient à Amandinon immédiatement. La policière appela sa collègue pour qu'elle puisse les aider dans leur quête. Les deux dresseurs continuèrent leurs routes et arrivèrent à seize heures à Amandinon.

Ils ne regardèrent pas la ville, car l'agent de police de la ville, l'agent Jenny, les attendait et les guida jusqu'au bâtiment où étaient rassemblés quelques membres de la Team Galaxie. Les trois entrèrent, ne firent aucun bruit pendant la fouille de l'immeuble. Arrivés au dernier étage, ils arrivèrent à une salle où une jeune femme rousse et quelques sbires s'amusaient à torturer Marine. Ruka ne put se contenir, malgré tout ce que pouvait faire Léo, et il tenta de les dégager de vers son ami. Néanmoins, la jeune femme le saisit et le colla au mur.

– Tiens, tiens. Je trouvais que mes sbires étaient bien longs à revenir. Ce moucheron les aurait vaincus ? Les sbires, faites crier cette pauvre gamine afin qu'elle avoue ENFIN tout ce qu'elle sait sur ce Mont Secret.

– Lâchez tout ! Ordonna l'agent Jenny.

– Bon, les gars… On va fuir, dit la cheffe en souriant…

La femme aux cheveux rouges sortit une sorte de grenade flash et la lâcha au sol. Les membres de la Team Galaxie profitèrent de la fumée et du désarroi pour s'enfuir sans laisser de traces. Léo qui n'était pas dans la pièce les retint prisonniers après avoir fermé toutes les issues. Il envoya son Griknot et son Rozbouton qui éliminèrent les Pokémon de tous les sbires qui le défiait. Pendant ce temps, l'agent Jenny, Ruka et Marine avaient rejoint Léo.

– Je vois… Je vois… Jeune homme tu t'appelles Léo n'est-ce pas ? Je vais me présenter, je suis Mars, la Commandante de la Nouvelle Team Galaxie. Je sais que nous nous reverrons bien assez tôt. De toute manière cette gamine ne nous ait d'aucune utilité. Nous n'avons rien appris… Sbires, on s'en va !

Les sbires prirent la fuite, mais Mars resta un instant. Elle s'approcha de Léo et lui murmura à l'oreille un lieu et une date de rendez-vous pour un combat, personne ne devra être au courant, ni ses amis, ni l'agent Jenny. Après tout, ça sera bête de ne pas pouvoir profiter d'un magnifique combat juste entre eux deux.

L'agent Jenny tenta de rattraper la Team Galaxie, mais en vain. Ruka gardait Marine dans ses bras, il essaya de la consoler. C'était plus que compliqué vu tout ce qu'elle avait subi… Des tas et des tas de supplices pour la torturer et pour la faire avouer quelque chose dont elle n'avait même pas idée de l'existence. Elle pleurait encore et encore. Léo conseilla de la faire sortir de là. Il aida Ruka pour emmener Marine au centre Pokémon afin de se reposer un temps.

… À Suivre…

 ** **Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitr** **e !** **Ouais, je sais c'est coupé en plein milieu hein ? Vous pouvez donner votre avis si vous voulez :) ça fait toujours plaisir.****

 ** **À la prochaine fois !****


	5. Chapitre 4 : Commandant Mars, je vais v

**Pokémon appartient à Satoshi Tajiri, à Pokémon Company, à Game Freak, à Nintendo. En ce sens, je n'ai bien évidemment aucun droit dessus. Je ne fais qu'une fiction basée sur cet univers qui m'a tant fait rêvé et qui, aujourd'hui encore, me fait rêver !**

* * *

 _Pokémon Une Nouvelle Aventure_

 **Chapitre 4 : « Commandant Mars, je vais venger Marine ! »**

– T'en fais pas Marine, on va te garder avec nous, rassura Ruka. Léo, tu peux réserver une chambre pour trois personnes ?

– Yep ! C'est comme si c'était déjà fait ! Répondit le jeune blond du tac au tac qui s'en allait en direction de l'infirmière.

– Ruka, j'ai eu si peur, pleura Marine. J'ai… Je… Je veux rentrer chez moi. S'il te plaît, reste toujours vers moi, ne t'en vas plus loin de moi.

– C'est bon, rassura Léo en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. On est tous les trois réunis, j'ai réservé la chambre Ruka, tu peux l'emmener se reposer, elle va en avoir besoin, pendant ce temps je téléphonerai à nos familles, histoire de les rassurer, conclue l'adolescent en donnant une clé à Ruka.

– D'acc ! Merci Léo.

Ruka et Marine montèrent et rentrèrent dans la chambre 14, ouverte grâce à la clé numéro 14. Léo prit le téléphone, appela la famille de Marine. Son père était à l'appareil, à ses côtés, la mère de Marine, les parents de Ruka et les siens. Il leur raconta les événements, l'enlèvement de Marine, le sauvetage de Ruka, l'arrestation de la Team Galaxie grâce à lui-même, en bref il ne cacha rien. Les parents furent immédiatement inquiets et proposa à ce que les enfants retournent à Bourg-en-Paix. Léo expliqua que lui continuera son aventure, Ruka probablement. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas se prononcer pour Marine.

Le jeune brun rejoignit Léo au téléphone. Il expliqua que pour le moment Marine était sous la protection de l'infirmière et d'une agente de police qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Une fois la conversation terminée, les jeunes garçons restèrent ensemble, muet un instant. Le silence fut brisé lorsqu'une femme blonde aux habits gothiques leur adressa la parole :

– Bonsoir, jeunes garçons, veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai remarqué que vous étiez dresseurs et que vous aviez en poche un Pokédex. Serait-ce le professeur Sorbier qui vous l'a confié ?

– Bonsoir, madame, répondit Ruka. Oui, c'est le Prof qui nous a demandé de le compléter !

– J'en étais sûre ! Sourit-elle. Ça me rappelle de vieux, très vieux souvenirs ces Pokédex. À moi aussi, il m'en avait confié un. Au fait, comment vous appelez-vous ?

– Moi, c'est Ruka et lui c'est Léo. On vient de Bourg-en-Paix, on est les premiers dresseurs avec le brevet de dresseur !

– Ruka, t'es pas obligé de raconter toute notre vie, ça doit pas l'intéresser… En tout, enchanté, de vous rencontrer. Madame ?

– Je m'appelle Cynthia, répondit la jeune femme blonde. Vous pouvez me tutoyer, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et appelez-moi juste Cynthia, ça suffira. Je vois que tu as un sacré caractère, Léo. C'est étrange, ton regard… Ton regard me rappelle le sien, songea Cynthia. Excuse-moi je divague vite ces derniers temps. Au fait, êtes-vous au courant qu'un tournoi va bientôt avoir lieu ?

– Oui, le tournoi de Croissanton ! S'exclama Ruka. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y participer !

– La fougue de la jeunesse, rigola Cynthia. Vous ne perdez plus de temps à ce que je vois.

– C'est toujours mieux plutôt que de rester passif, tu ne penses pas ?

– Quel esprit, jeune garçon. Dites-moi les jeunes, aimeriez-vous m'accompagner jusqu'à la Statue Est ?

– Je viens ! Léo, tu en penses quoi ?

– On reste pas s'occuper de Marine ?

– C'est bon, elle dort. Et puis on pourra visiter la ville.

– D'accord…

Les trois dresseurs sortirent du Centre Pokémon. Léo et Ruka furent stupéfaits par la ville d'Amandinon, ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment visitée à cause de l'enlèvement de Marine. Elle avait tant à offrir. Le soleil commençait lentement à se coucher, il devait être dix-sept heures et la lumière du coucher de Soleil mettait en avant l'immensité des nombreux gratte-ciels de la ville.

C'était une ville d'affaire, où beaucoup de personnes travaillaient, où les pauses se faisaient dans un grand parc au centre de la ville. Son nombre d'arbres était impressionnant, tellement qu'il faisait partie des deux plus grands parcs naturels de la région. À chaque point cardinal, on pouvait trouver une statue d'un Pokémon. À l'Ouest, au Nord et au Sud c'étaient des Statues de Vivaldaim, de Bulbizarre et d'Haydaim. Néanmoins, la Statue de l'Est était la plus étrange.

Une fois arrivée devant, ils virent une statue en argent d'un Pokémon qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas. Un Pokémon semblant tout chétif, tout petit et tout gentil.

– Mew… L'ancêtre de tous les Pokémon, dit une voix derrière les trois dresseurs. Cynthia, je vois que tu es là !

– Professeur ?! S'étonna-t-elle. Mais que faites-vous là ?

– J'ai appris que la jeune Marine avait eu quelques problèmes. Je venais aux nouvelles.

– Elle dort en ce moment, expliqua Ruka.

– Je vois. J'aimerais lui parler demain si ça ne la dérange pas, évidemment.

– Vous parliez de Mew, Professeur, coupa Léo net. Vous pouvez nous en expliquer davantage ?

– Oh ! Bien sûr ! Ça a même un rapport avec mes recherches. Une théorie annoncerait que Mew serait le Pokémon ancêtre à tous les autres. Que tous les Pokémon proviennent de lui après une longue évolution. Mes recherches me conduisent à comprendre la diversité des espèces d'aujourd'hui. À comprendre pourquoi ici on peut trouver bon nombre de Pokémon unique à certaines régions uniquement… Serait-ce parce que Sahron était le centre du monde, le lieu de rassemblement de tous les Pokémon ?

– Je me le demande aussi… J'ai tout de suite été inspirée par cette statue, dit Cynthia. Mon intérêt pour la mythologie Pokémon m'a poussé à rester dans les coins.

La dresseuse et le Professeur discutèrent et débattirent sur des théories pour comprendre la région et le monde Pokémon en général. Léo et Ruka furent un peu perdus, mais en observant la Statue, Ruka remarqua une plaque en argent. Il réussit à lire des inscriptions marquées. Mais il n'en comprenait pas le sens. Léo tenta de l'aider, sans succès. Les jeunes garçons notèrent les inscriptions et rentrèrent au centre Pokémon après avoir salué Sorbier et Cynthia. Il faisait presque nuit.

Une fois rentrés, les adolescents rentrèrent dans la chambre et parlèrent beaucoup à Marine, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent tous les trois de fatigues. Ils semblaient vraiment heureux les uns avec les autres. Pendant la nuit, Léo se faufila hors du Centre Pokémon et s'en alla sur la Route 3 pour s'entraîner un peu. Avant de sortir de la ville il fut stoppé par Cynthia.

– Que comptais-tu faire Léo ? Tu ne devrais pas aller dormir ?

– J'ai besoin que mes Pokémon et moi soyons bien plus forts ! Je ne veux plus laisser ça arriver… Je veux pouvoir protéger ceux qui me sont chers. Je veux pouvoir la protéger.

– Léo, tu sais je comprends ce que tu ressens. Si tu te sens si faible, entraîne-toi, mais ne te ruines pas la santé pour autant ! Ça serait stupide, non ? Et puis, les Pokémon sauvages de nuit sont vraiment plus agressifs, ce serait plus prudent d'attendre demain. Même si tu as envie de devenir meilleur que ce que tu es déjà ! Après, tu sais, il n'est pas obligatoire de combattre des Pokémon sauvages pour progresser.

– Je sais. Où veux-tu en venir ?

– Léo, voudrais-tu venir avec moi ? Je voudrais me battre contre toi, si tu me le permets.

– Bien sûr, mais où doit-on aller ?

– Togékiss ! Dit Cynthia en lançant sa Pokéball et arriva un Pokémon oiseau rond et blanc. Si tu veux, je connais un endroit intéressant à Portosalud, le stade de combat. Pourquoi ne pas y aller ? Avec mon Togékiss ça ne prendra qu'un instant.

Léo et Cynthia, montant le Pokémon, partirent en direction du stade de Portosalud, un immense stade où des matchs impressionnants devaient se faire. Cynthia ouvrit la porte pour mener à l'arène de combat principale. Elle alluma les lumières et invita Léo à faire un match en trois contre trois.

Avant de téléphoner à ses parents Léo avait envoyé au Professeur via le PC, son Racaillou, ne gardant que son Rozbouton, son Griknot et son Férosinge. Il était déterminé à combattre. Il avait en face de lui une femme aussi classieuse, aussi impressionnante, aussi mature, aussi… Une femme cool, géniale, cultivée, une femme… Il rougit soudainement. Une musique se lança dès que les deux prirent place sur le terrain. Une musique jouée par un piano.

– Léo… Tu as attisé ma curiosité. Tu lui ressembles tellement. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je sais que dans ce combat je te connaîtrais encore plus que maintenant. Après tout, lorsque deux personnes se rencontrent, quelque chose naît. Léo… Moi, Maître de la Ligue Pokémon de Sinnoh, j'accepte ce défi !

Une autre musique se lança à la place de celle au piano. Une musique de combat qui couvrait bien la puissance, l'exploit de se tenir face à un champion de ligue.

– Spiritomb, en avant !

– Rozbouton, je te chosis !

Cynthia laissa Léo commencer le combat. Il était presque pétrifié devant la surpuissance du Spiritomb de Cynthia. Il savait qu'il se battait contre une personne bien plus forte et puissante qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il ordonna à son Rozbouton de lancer Vampigraine sur le Spiritomb ennemi qui fut saisi par de petites lianes lui pompant son énergie. La championne demanda au spectre sortant d'une clé de voûte d'utiliser Vibrobscur. Une violente vague d'énergie ténébreuse se dégagea du Pokémon et mit KO le petit Rozbouton. Léo le rappela et envoya son Férosinge, sachant qu'il allait perdre, il décida de montrer un peu de stratégie tout de même. Il ordonna à son singe de lancer Jet de Sable, le Pokémon s'exécuta et tapa un violent coup dans le sol et envoya du sable dans les yeux du Pokémon ennemi. Cynthia lui demanda de lancer une attaque Psyko ce qui fit valdinguer le Pokémon combat de Léo qui sourit en envoyant son Griknot au combat qui lança une violente eattaque Draco-Griffe sur le Spiritomb ennemi qui fut surpris et ne réussit pas à contre-attaquer. Léo en profita pour demander à son dragon de mordre le spectre ennemi qui tenta de riposer mais à cause du sable dans ses yeux n'arriva à rien. Cynthia souriait elle aussi. Ce combat, bien que terriblement déséquilibré, lui plaisait. Elle rappela son Pokémon et la musique s'arrêta. Elle stoppa la combat.

– Je vois, je ne m'étais pas trompé… Tu es vraiment fort. Dis-moi ce Griknot où l'as-tu eu ?

– Le Professeur Sorbier me l'a donné comme Pokémon de départ. Il venait d'éclore d'un œuf m'a-t-il dit. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

– Je vois. Je vois. Un œuf… Ne t'en fais pas, c'était juste par curiosité, il me rappelait un Pokémon que je connaissais. Et franchement, le tien m'étonne autant que celui que je connais. Passe-moi donc tes Pokémon que je les soigne un peu. Tu es prêt pour un petit entraînement ?

– Oui ! S'exclama le jeune adolescent.

Léo se réveilla enfin. Il était dix heures au moins. Il n'y croyait pas, il avait dormi dans la chambre d'hôtel de Cynthia… Il remarqua qu'il était dans une chambre luxueuse, digne d'un champion de Ligue Pokémon. La jeune femme le remarqua et lui conseilla de se dépêcher s'il ne veut pas rater ses amis. Léo s'empressa de se laver, de remercier Cynthia et de foncer rejoindre ses amis. Il allait leur dire au revoir une fois de plus.

Il arriva enfin jusqu'à eux. S'excusa de son retard et de son absence. Il avoua qu'il était parti s'entraîner. Après s'être fait réprimander par Marine, Léo demanda ce que les deux autres voulaient faire. Ruka décida de continuer sa route, Marine aussi. Ils continueraient tous séparément. Les trois se séparèrent, Ruka partit en direction de la Route Montagneuse, la deuxième route possible pour sortir de la ville. Marine partit vers la Route 7, la troisième route possible. Léo lui monta à la Route Sainte, celle qui était la plus au Nord et qui reliait Amandinon à Jean-Ville. Il rejoignit Mars, la femme rousse de la Team Galaxie.

– Léo, je t'attendais. Tu es prêt à prendre une cuisante défaite ? Tu m'intrigues beaucoup tu sais ?

– Commandant Mars, je vais venger Marine ! Sois certaine que tu vas regretter TOUT ce que tu lui as fait subir… Rozbouton en avant !

– En avant Chaglam !

Le chat de la commandante fut immédiatement battu par le Pokémon de Léo qui ne lui avait lancé qu'une faible attaque charge. Mars envoya au combat un Nosférapti qui fut mis KO par le Rozbouton aussi vite que son prédécesseur. La commandante fut surprise et était à moitié énervée.

– Je vois… Allez, calme-toi Mars. Tu l'as sous-estimé c'est tout… On ne t'y reprendra plus. Mais bien joué jeune homme ! J'aurais dû être plus prudente, c'est tout. À la revoyure, le mioche !

Léo ne partit même pas à sa poursuite. Pour le moment, Marine était vengé, mais il se jura de démanteler cette Team Galaxie. Il le fallait. Le jeune blond partit sur la Route Montagneuse, une route en plein milieu d'une chaîne de Montagne. Il rencontra des Machoc, des Racaillou, des Férosinge, des Nidoran, des Sabelette, des Mascaïman, et autres Pokémon Roche, Combat ou Sol. Il arriva jusqu'à l'entrée d'une grotte celle du Mont Sauvage, passage obligatoire pour arriver jusqu'à Kipferl-le-Mont. Léo décida d'entrer déterminé dans cette grotte…

… À Suivre…

* * *

 ** **Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitr** **e !** **Alors, ça vous a plu ?** **Je sais, certains seront déçus puisque l'aventure a stagné, mais à votre place je ne me fierai pas ^^ après tout, peut être que des indices sur la suite de l'histoire ont été disséminés. Qui sait ?!****

 ** **À la prochaine fois !****


	6. Chapitre 5 : Une cuisante remise en ques

**Wow, ça fait longtemps ! Bon, bah faut peut être que je donne une excuse ? Euh, j'ai pas d'idée, donc on va dire que c'est bon. Et dans ce cas je tiens à rappeler que Pokémon ne m'appartient pas, que je fais une fanfiction pour délirer, pour créer une histoire et la partager avec d'autres. Voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Pokémon Une Nouvelle Aventure_

 **Chapitre 5 : Une cuisante remise en question !**

Léo était entré dans la sombre grotte du Mont Sauvage. On ne voyait rien du tout, pas même sa main comme si les ténèbres engloutissaient toute lumière qui entrait. Néanmoins, il fallait tout de même continuer dans cette grotte. Le jeune garçon déterminé avança à taton et finit par se perdre en se cognant la tête contre un mur. Derrière lui, il entendit un rire, en se retournant il ne voyait rien du tout, il tenta de saisir ses Pokéball, mais les rata lorsqu'une masse fondit sur lui. Léo esquiva de justesse instinctivement. Il se décida à sortir de la grotte. Mieux vallait revenir avec de la lumière et des Repousses. En cherchant une sortie il se cogna mur sur mur, il se fit attaquer par toutes sortes de masses. Sûrement des Chovsourir ou des Nosférapti.

Il entendit s'approcher un énorme danger, ça devait peser dans les 100 kilogrammes pour pouvoir faire autant de bruit, ça semblait marcher sur quatre pattes ou quelque chose comme ça, les pas s'arrêtèrent à quelques décimètres de l'adolescent. Léo sentit une odeur de roche, il ne savait pas si c'était du au Pokémon derrière lui ou si c'était du au fait que ça faisait près de trois heures qu'il errait dans cette grotte sans lumière. Mais une chose était sûre, il allait regretter le fait d'être entrer dans cette grotte. Bien qu'immobile, le jeune garçon avait l'impression que le Pokémon derrière lui allait lui asséner le coup fatal.

« Machopeur attaque coup croix ! »

Léo aperçut la lumière d'un Montagnard qui attaqua le Géolithe derrière lui. Le jeune garçon se mit en retrait, dos à un mur et vit le combat féroce entre le Machopeur du Montagnard et le Géolithe sauvage. Aucun des deux ne touchaient l'autre, ils évitèrent l'attaque ennemie avec une facilité déconcertante. Le Machopeur semblait surpuissant, tandis que le Géolithe semblait d'une ténacité à toute épreuve. Le Montagnard semblait extrêmement concentré et sûr de lui, pour lui ce combat semblait être la routine. Soudainement, le Machopeur envoya un violent coup de poing qui sonna le Géolithe sauvage.

« Jeune homme, je te conseille de fuir avec moi, maintenant si tu tiens à ta vie, dit le Montagnard. »

Léo le rejoignit bien qu'il ne tînt que très mal sur ses jambes tellement il avait peur, il s'en voulait d'être si faible et stupide. Les deux sortirent de la grotte, exténués. Ils venaient d'arriver à Kipferl-le-Mont.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé… J'aurais du faire attention…

\- Mais, qu'est-ce tu racontes ?! Dit le Montagnard. T'as pas fait attention si tu veux, mais même si tu l'avais fait ce gros tas de roche t'aurais attaquer dans tous les cas ! Je m'appelle Luigi et toi ?

\- Je m'appelle Léo.

\- Enchanté jeunot ! En tout cas, c'était risqué mon ch'ti de partir dans cette grotte sans lumière ! La prochaine fois, prends avec toi une torche à infrarouge et les lunettes qui vont avec. À la prochaine, on se reverra j'espère ! »

Luigi s'en alla. Léo sourit, il espérait aussi le revoir. Mais avant tout, Léo devait acheter la torche et les lunettes nécessaires pour explorer la grotte et s'entraîner un peu. Il parcourut la bourgade à la recherche du magasin. Pendant sa balade, Léo remarquait des vignerons qui tentaient de vendre leur vin sur la place centrale de la ville. Ça semblait être une bourgade bien sympathique, avec de jolies fleurs dans de larges et longs pots sur les trottoirs qui, tous, étaient d'une propreté sans égale. Il faisait bon vivre dans ce paisible village, une jolie jeune femme déguisée en Héliatronc vendait des fleurs à quelques passants. Vraiment, l'ambiance était fleurie, douce, délicate et calme. Tout était totalement différent des autres villes que Léo avait visité, ou même de la grotte du Mont Sauvage. C'est dans ce calme que Léo arriva au magasin, il acheta les lunettes à vision nocturne et la torche infrarouge pour explorer un peu plus facilement la grotte.

Le jeune garçon retourna au Mont Sauvage et y passa de longues heures à entraîner ses Pokémon, à battre d'autres dresseurs en les humiliant tous. Léo vainquit nombre de Racaillou, de Nosférapti, de Chovsourir, de Nodulithe. Il avait même capturer quelques Pokémon pour remplir son Pokédex, après tout il en avait un, autant le remplir. Les dresseurs avaient divers Pokémon, des Balbuto, Embrilex, Ecrémeuh, Tarinor et autre Rhinocorne. Durant un de ses combats son Rozbouton évolua en Rosélia ce qui lui permit de vaincre l'adversaire encore plus facilement.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, Léo rentra au Centre Pokémon pour y faire soigner ses Pokémon et dormir un instant. Le lendemain il allait se battre contre le champion d'arène de cette ville. Il repensa à Mars, il se dit que la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait il allait lui faire du mal et plus encore si elle continue à persister à rester dans cette maudite Team Galaxie. En y réfléchissant bien, quel est leur objectif ? Ils récupèrent tous les légendaires, mais pourquoi exactement ? Pourquoi essayer d'atteindre le Mont Secret ? Et puis aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, pourquoi le Professeur Sorbier s'intéresse-t-il soudainement tant aux Pokémon de notre île ? Bref, ça ne servait à rien de cogiter sur tout et rien. Au bout de quelques heures à mal dormir et à réfléchir malgré lui, Léo se réveilla en sursaut.

« Attends deux minutes, se dit-il. Marine a été capturée quand elle était seule. Sorbier nous avait même presque ordonné de voyager seul… Il ne peut pas y avoir de lien entre lui et la Team Galaxie. Ça serait stupide même. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il faudrait que je vérifie quelque chose, mais pour le moment j'en suis dans l'incapacité… pourquoi nous a-t-il dit qu'il fallait voyager seul ? Les parents de Marine sont les plus érudits dans notre village et donc ils doivent avoir certaines connaissances sur le Mont Secret, c'est pour ça que Marine a été capturé… Le Professeur le savait-il ? Si c'est le cas, ceci explique cela… Dans tous les cas, la Team Galaxie… Mais que veut-elle ? »

Léo regarda l'heure, trois heures trente… Il était trop tôt… Allez, il faut se recoucher, sinon demain il ne sera pas en forme pour se battre face au champion d'arène. La nuit passa lentement et lorsque l'infirmière réveilla le jeune garçon, Léo avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi. Il se lava et récupéra ses trois Pokémon puis, après avoir questionné l'infirmière sur la localisation de l'arène, il partit en direction de la boutique de fleur de la jeune femme en Héliatronc : Des Fleurs et des feuilles.

Il arriva au porte d'une petite boutique qui n'ouvrait qu'à huit heures et il était… sept heures trente… La poisse ! Mais, Léo fut rejoint par la fleuriste. Elle était déguisée en Héliatronc, encore tout ce qu'on pouvait voir c'était la beauté de son visage. Elle semblait être la plus magnifique des fleurs dans un immense jardin.

« Bonjour jeune homme, tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- Bonjour, on m'a dit qu'il y avait une arène dans cette ville et qu'elle se situait dans cette boutique.

\- Et c'est le cas ! Entre, ne reste pas dehors, attends juste que les employées arrivent pour que je te fasse entrer dans le stade de combat.

\- Merci beaucoup »

Il y avait de sublimes fleurs dans cette boutique, des Roses, des Violettes, des bouquets qui semblaient tous parfaits,… Les trois employées arrivèrent et s'attelèrent à préparer l'ouverture du magasin. La propriétaire appela l'une de ses employés et l'emmena avec Léo dans la Serre juste à côté de la boutique. C'était un lieu plutôt grand semblable à un jardin d'exposition botanique, au milieu était délimité le terrain d'arène. L'employée, une jeune blonde d'une vingtaine d'année, demanda le nom du challenger et prépara le combat officielle. Léo se prépara sur son terrain. La propriétaire et championne se plaça elle aussi.

« Je m'appelle Florane, je suis la championne botaniste de Kipferl-le-Mont ! Mes Pokémon plante sont tous d'une force extraordinaire, j'espère que tes Pokemon t'aiment suffisamment pour me tenir tête !

\- Je serai le juge de ce match officiel entre la championne Florane et le Dresseur Léo. Ce combat sera un A contre six, le challenger peut avoir maximum six Pokémon, seul le challenger peut changer de Pokémon non KO en cours de combat, seul le challenger peut soigner ses Pokémon durant le combat ! LE COMBAT PEUT COMMENCER !

\- Férosinge en avant.

\- Héliatronc je te choisis ! »

Héliatronc lança ses Fouet-Lianes sur le Férosinge sans le moindre ordre de sa dresseuse. Le Férosinge évita l'attaque aisément et suivit l'ordre de son dresseur en attaquant avec Frappe Atlas son ennemi, le saisissant dans ses bras et sautant dans les airs pour le fracasser au sol pour ensuite poursuivre avec Frénésie. Héliatronc avait réussi à amortir sa chute avec ses lianes et se protégea de la Frénésie du Férosinge en lançant ses Vampigraines sur son ennemi. La petite Héliatronc chargea ensuite une lumière. Le Férosinge tenta une ultime attaque Vantardise ce qui rendit confus Héliatronc qui lança son lance-soleil sur Férosinge qui fut frappé de plein fouet et sur lui-même ce qui le mit KO.

« Héliatronc est hors de combat ! »

Florane trouvait que le Férosinge aurait préféré ne pas combattre… Pas comme ça en tout cas, le style de combat était brut et semblait être du « gagner pour gagner », le style de combat de Léo s'approchait presque de la victoire coûte que coûte. Florane détestait ce style de combat, surtout quand on délaissait le bonheur de ses compagnons de route.

« Très bien, tu as été parfait Héliatronc… Reviens. Dis-moi Léo, tu te sens fort ? Tu aimes vaincre tes adversaires à ce que je vois… Mais par contre, prendre soin de tes Pokémon, un peu moins… Ce pauvre Férosinge… En avant, Blizzi ! Attaque Laser Glace ! »

Le rayon de glace toucha Férosinge qui n'eut même pas le temps d'esquiva ni même de voir l'attaque venir. Il tomba KO sous le coup. Léo le rappela pendant que la juge parlait… L'adolescent était en colère, non pas par rapport à la défaite de son Pokémon, mais par les propos de son adversaire… Il envoya sur le champ son Rosélia qui ne fit pas long feu. Il remarqua tout de même que son Rosélia n'avait pas du tout envie de se battre avec lui et préféra ne pas résister du tout.

« Je sais qu'on surnomme mon Blizzi, le gardien floral, mais là on dirait que tu fais exprès de perdre et que tu as oublié ta table des types !

\- Griknot en avant ! Montre lui que les dragons peuvent vaincre une stupide plante gelée ! »

Griknot sortit de la Pokéball et s'assit tranquillement par terre, n'obéissant à aucun ordre de son dresseur, mais encaissant chaque attaque du Blizzi ennemi. Florane décida de laisser son Blizzi faire ce qu'il souhaitait. La juge décida d'arrêter le combat.

« Griknot ne combattant pas, le match est déclaré terminé avec une victoire pour la championne Florane ! »

Léo tomba sur ses genoux, faisant retourner son Griknot dans sa Pokéball. Florane récupéra son Blizzi, puis s'approcha de Léo, l'aidant à se relever.

« Pourquoi utilises-tu tes Pokémon comme de simples armes pour devenir plus fort ? Tu sais pourtant qu'ils sont tes compagnons, et, contrairement à toi, ils t'apprécient énormément, mais refuseront de combattre tant que tu les traitera ainsi. Je te conseille de revenir une autre fois, quand tu seras plus mature. »

La championne quitta la serre, Léo sortit de l'arène et rentra au centre Pokémon pour y faire soigner ses compagnons. Cette défaite lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche…

… À Suivre…

* * *

 ** **Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitr** **e !** **Alors, ça vous a plu ?** **Bon, je vais essayer de publier le plus régulièrement possible maintenant ^^ merci en tout cas, de tenir jusque là.****

 ** **À la prochaine fois !****


	7. Chapitre 6 : Reconstruction

**Hey ! Vous allez bien ? Ce chapitre est plutôt long (bon ça va, j'aurais pu le faire plus long) j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Reconstruction**

Quatre mois avant que Cynthia et Sorbier partent pour Sahron, dans le Quartier Général de la Team Galaxie à Voilaroc, Saturne tente de raisonner Mars.

« Mars, arrête tes idioties maintenant !

\- Non, Saturne, je dois le faire pour le boss, appuya Mars. Il a besoin de nous ! Seul lui peut diriger notre Team Galaxie !

\- Tu crois que je veux lui voler son rôle ou comment ça se passe ? Je suis le seul des quatre commandants à ne pas avoir été capturé par la police ou qui ne recherche pas activement le maître. Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ? Parce que je fais profil bas avec les membres de la Team Galaxie, je cache nos intentions, je cache les membres, je protège notre nom . On attend le retourdu chef dans l'ombre. Je t'assure qu'il va revenir, alors je t'en prie ne pars pas là-bas !

\- Je ferai tout pour Maître Hélio ! Si je dois me sacrifier, alors je le ferai !

\- Il n'est pas dans cette maudite région ! J'en suis sûr à 100 % Mars et puis, arrête de faire ta Jupiter et reste toi même !

\- Je sais qu'il n'est pas là-bas, mais notre objectif si ! Si on veut que le boss survive alors… Je dois y aller !

\- Comment ça, pour qu'il survive ?

\- Hélio aurait eu un accident d'après ceux qui m'ont contactée, il serait entre la vie et la mort et si jamais on ne fait rien, il… Il va mourir !

\- Mars, calme-toi maintenant, demanda Saturne. Est-ce que tu es sûre que maître Hélio est hospitalisé ou quelque chose du genre ? En as-tu eu une preuve ?

\- Oui, j'ai été dans sa chambre même !

\- D'accord, marmonna Saturne en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne trouves pas étrange que ces personnes aient fait appel à toi ?

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Pluton est en prison avec les membres de la Team Galaxie qui avaient fui avec lui jusqu'au volcan d'Heatran. Jupiter a récemment été capturée aussi. Moi, je fais profil bas avec tous les membres de la Team Galaxie que les Forces Internationales de Police n'ont pas réussi à incarcérer. Tu es la seule qu'ils ont débusqué… Aussi, tu obéirais au boss quoi qu'il arrive. Tu es la candidate parfaite pour mener un groupe. Et puis, imagines-tu s'ils ne lui ont pas fait du mal pour te forcer à les rejoindre ?

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'ils n'ont pas les moyens d'aider ni Pluton ni Jupiter, et comme tu es introuvable, ils n'ont pas un réseau suffisamment grand pour organiser le retour d'une Team Galaxie. Et puis si ces enfoirés lui ont fait quoi que ce soit je te jure que…

\- C'est ça ! Coupa Saturne. Accepterais-tu d'écouter mon plan ?

\- Est-ce que ça permettra de faire revenir Hélio ?

\- Je ne te promets rien, mais ça le pourrait et même on pourrait réaliser le projet du maître.

\- C'est bon, dis-m'en plus ! »

Léo venait de perdre face à Florane qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était immature et qu'il traitait salement ses compagnons. Léo avait vu Griknot ignorer totalement ses ordres. Il était complètement défait. Il se demanda comment parvenir à recréer son lien avec ses Pokémon, comment évoluer, comment devenir meilleur… Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas de solutions, tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de rentrer chez lui et d'abandonner tout, jusqu'à son rêve de devenir Maître de la Ligue Pokémon. S'il était un si mauvais dresseur, c'est tout ce qu'il méritait. Il ne méritait pas plus la confiance de ses amis ou de Cynthia ni même celle du Professeur Sorbier ou encore celle de ses propres parents. Que devait-il faire ? Comment s'améliorer ? Comment changer ? Pourquoi était-il autant perdu ? Pourquoi avait-il juste de la haine et des remords soudainement ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir essayer de rattraper Mars ? Pourquoi avoir eu un comportement aussi froid et mauvais avec ses amis ? Léo se sentait désespérément seul, triste et n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre que ses Pokémon récupèrent du combat. Il soupira et réfléchit… Tout ce qu'il a fait c'est… C'est de faire quoi si ce n'est d'avoir été qu'un pauvre type antipatique, tel un anti-héros de roman ultra mal écrit, un pauvre type qui essayait d'avoir l'air cool ? Pourtant il n'était pas comme ça d'habitude ! Lui qui préférait largement réfléchir à des solutions, qui préférait largement montrer de la stupidité plutôt que de l'intelligence, mais tout ce qu'il a réussi à faire c'est de jouer à l'anti-héros stupide et agaçant au possible. Il s'en voulait.

« Jeune homme, vos Pokémon sont en pleine forme, je suis désolée que vous ayez perdu.

\- Merci infirmière, et ne vous inquiétez pas j'étais pas assez bien préparé, c'est tout. Au revoir. »

Léo quitta le Centre Pokémon et se dirigea vers le Mont Sauvage afin de rentrer chez lui, après tout il n'avait réussi à rien faire de bien depuis le début et puis l'obstacle Florane semblait infranchissable… Perdu dans ses pensées, Léo se heurta contre une femme à l'entrée de la grotte.

« Eh bien Léo ! Tu ne regardes plus là où tu marches ?

\- Pardon de vous avoir bousculé, s'excusa Léo avant de remarquer qu'il avait heurté Cynthia. AH ! Excusez-moi Cynthia ! Je voulais pas… Je…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne regardais pas plus la route que toi, alors c'est aussi ma faute. D'ailleurs, mon cher petit blond, j'ai l'impression qu'on se quitte plus ! Et puis, je ne te rappelle pas que tu peux me tutoyer…

\- Oui, désolé.

\- Dis-moi, où est passé ce regard déterminé que tu avais ?

\- Il a été brisé, puisque je suis un piètre dresseur, je préfère arrêter là…

\- Tu décides d'abandonner pour une défaite ?

\- La pire défaite de ma vie même…

\- Tu as perdu contre la championne de cette ville et tu veux abandonner. Ne trouves-tu pas que c'est un peu facile comme solution ?

\- Je… Elle l'a dit elle-même, tout ce que je fais c'est de faire souffrir mes propres Pokémon, tout ce que je veux c'est une victoire… Puisque j'ai une aussi vision horrible et que je vois pas comment la changer, alors j'arrête tout…

\- Tu as juste perdu un match, c'est rien ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas te reconnaître ! Il y a quelques jours je te voyais près à en découdre pour devenir meilleur suite à l'attaque contre ton amie, je te voyais déterminé à aller loin, tu semblais aimer tes Pokémon et là, tu souhaites abandonner sans raisons valables si ce n'est d'avoir perdu un match !

\- Je… Je…

\- Que s'est-il passé depuis qu'on s'est quitté ?

\- J'ai combattu le Commandant Mars pour venger Marine… Puis après j'ai…

\- Tu as combattu qui ? Interrompit Cynthia.

\- Le Commandant Mars, elle est le commandant de la Team Galaxie, pourquoi ?

\- Donc, cette Team Galaxie est de retour, mais dans cette région… Hélio… Je vois, ton rêve de créer un nouvel univers n'est-il pas terminé…

\- Ah ! Je me doutais que vous les connaissiez ! Par contre, qui est ce « Hélio » ?

\- Hélio était le maître de la Team Galaxie, mais il décida de partir ou de s'exiler je ne sais pas trop, mais toujours dans l'optique de créer un nouveau monde, un nouvel univers où l'esprit sera banni à jamais. C'est grâce à une certaine dresseuse que notre monde est encore tel que nous le connaissons.

\- D'accord… Je vois, donc c'est ça l'objectif de la Team Galaxie ?

\- Le problème c'est que je ne peux absolument pas t'en dire davantage, je ne sais même pas comment va Hélio ou même s'il vit encore. Tout ce que je sais c'est comment il était avant qu'il ne parte du Monde Distorsion s'il en est sorti, même là je ne sais pas. Donc, tu as combattu cette femme. Tu n'as pas eu de problème contre elle j'espère ?

\- Non, elle était plutôt faible même… Mais, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, je l'ai laissée filer sans raison, sans même essayer de la piéger ou de la capturer…

\- Poursuis donc…

\- Ensuite j'ai essayé de passer la grotte du Mont Sauvage, mais sans lampe je me suis perdu et j'ai été attaqué par un Géolithe qui a failli me tuer sans que je ne puisse rien faire… J'ai été sauvé in-extremis par un Montagnard.

\- Au moins tu n'as rien, j'espère.

\- C'est bon, j'ai juste quelques égratignures après m'être cogné sur les murs, rigola Léo.

\- Donc, je suppose que comme tu n'as rien pu faire de toi même à cause de Mars et pour la grotte, tu as essayé de devenir encore plus fort et ce en dépit de tout…

\- Sûrement…

\- Je vois… Bon, je vais t'aider si tu acceptes.

\- J'en suis pas du tout dérangé… Au contraire, j'ai bien besoin d'aide…

\- Si ça ne te gêne pas, je préférerai aller sur la Montagne. Tu as toujours les trois même Pokémon ?

\- Oui oui. »

Ils montèrent tous les deux les pans de la Montagne et arrivèrent à une sorte de petit plateau, Cynthia demanda à Léo de sortir ses trois Pokémon, le plus important était de reconstruire la confiance entre eux et le dresseur. Le blond s'exécuta et s'excusa un long moment. Il finit par les prendre dans ses bras. Il souhaitait vraiment repartir sur de bonnes bases. Cynthia proposa à l'adolescent de se combattre un peu avec elle puis de passer la journée avec ses Pokémon (et elle puisqu'elle préféra rester avec lui). Cette journée se passa bien, Léo avait ses Pokémon à ses côtés, il pouvait les carresser, il pouvait sentir l'odeur délicieuse des roses de Rosélia, il sentait la douceur des poils de Férosinge sur ses bras et avait la tête de Griknot sur ses jambes. Au bout de quelques heures Cynthia se mit à sourire, Léo et ses compagnons s'étaient endormi… Ils manquaient de sommeil a priori…

L'après-midi se termina, le dresseur et son équipe avait récupéré une nouvelle harmonie, Cynthia proposa à Léo d'aller s'entraîner un peu et de chercher un Pokémon qui pourrait battre les Pokémon plante. Dans la grotte du Mont Sauvage il trouvait des Racaillou, un Embrilex, un Rhinocorne, des Nosférapti, des Chovsourir, mais aucun n'était assez fort pour pouvoir battre les Plantes de Florane. Lorsque la nuit tomba, Léo s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il tomba sur un petit héricendre qui tenta de fuir lorsque Léo envoya au combat son Griknot. Le combat ne risquait pas d'être compliqué, le Héricendre était assez faible, et le Griknot bien plus fort. Néanmoins la capture risque de l'être, Léo n'avait que sept Pokéball pour attraper un Pokémon qui savait fuir correctement. Lorsque le Héricendre fut suffisament faible Léo lança une Pokéball sur le petit hérisson, qui évita la ball. Léo réitéra l'opération et réussit au troisième lancer, mais le Pokémon s'échappa de la Pokéball immédiatement. Pour le quatrième, cinquième et sixième lancer, il sortit à la première secousse ou à la deuxième. Au septième lancer, la ball oscilla une fois… Deux fois… Trois fois et…

Héricendre s'échappa de la Pokéball, Léo n'en avait plus, mais Cynthia lui offrit une Hyperball, une ball de meilleure qualité que la Pokéball ou la Superball même. Léo la lança et le Héricendre se laissa enfin attraper. Le jeune dresseur et Cynthia sortirent de la grotte et allèrent au Centre Pokémon où Léo laissa ses Pokémon pour le soin et où il allait dormir. Cynthia, lui donna rendez-vous le lendemain vers dix heures devant le centre Pokémon.

Le lendemain, Léo avait récupéré ses Pokémon et attendait Cynthia qui arriva à l'heure. La championne de la Ligue de Sinnoh lui proposa de prendre sa revanche sur Florane. Une fois arrivés à la boutique, Florane emmena Léo et Cynthia dans la serre, puis la championne d'arène et Léo se mirent en place pour s'affronter.

« Alors, Léo tu es prêt, j'espère que cette fois-ci j'aurais le droit à un véritable combat.

\- Je serais la juge de ce combat officiel, on aura donc un combat à quatre contre six, le challenger est autorisé à changer de Pokémon en cours de combat et à soigner ses Pokémons durant le combat ! LE COMBAT PEUT COMMENCER !

\- Héliatronc vas-y !

\- Héricendre j'ai confiance en toi ! »

Le petit hérisson était effrayé mais, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il avait confiance en son dresseur et se décida d'être sérieux. La Héliatronc ennemie ne lui faisait pas peur du tout !

Héricendre écouta son dresseur et lança brouillard sur le Pokémon adverse puis ensuite lança une vive-attaque en prenant par surprise Florane qui ordonna à son Héliatronc de charger son énergie lumineuse, mais à cause du brouillard devant ses yeux elle n'arrivait à rien, tenant à peine debout. Héricendre lança une attaque flammèche puis Vive-attaque ce qui mit à terre le Pokémon adverse. Florane envoya ensuite un Boskara qui chargea violemment à coup de Damoclès le petit hérisson qui se releva tant bien que mal. Léo qui avait donné une baie à son Pokémon avant le combat, lui dit de la manger maintenant et Héricendre reprit des forces pour ensuite lancer l'attaque Retour, ce qui fit mal au Boskara. Florane décida de passer aux choses sérieuses en demandant à son Boskara de plaquer le frêle Héricendre qui n'esquiva pas l'attaque. Il tenta de se relever, mais sans succès, il continua dans lancer de loin des Flammèches sans réel succès. Boskara chargea une nouvelle fois et avant l'impact, par la peur Héricendre évolua. Passant d'un petit Héricendre tout faible à un fort Feurisson qui esquiva l'attaque adverse puis qui renchérit sur une attaque Roue-de-feu qui calma le Boskara.

« Boskara étant hors de combat, il ne reste que quatre Pokémon à la Championne ! Tenez bon madame ! »

Florane envoya un petit Floravol et Léo rappela Feurisson pour envoyer Férosinge qui calma son ennemi en une attaque poing glace que Cynthia lui avait appris la veille. La championne d'arène envoya ensuite un Cabriolaine qui chargea le Férosinge, mais en vain, car il fut calmé en une attaque Poing Glace aussi. Lorsque la cosplayeuse envoya son Lilia, elle n'en espérait rien si ce n'est de gêner le Férosinge ennemi avec un combo Ligotage et Acide. Elle pouvait, après avoir empoisonné le Férosinge qui était pris dans les filets de Lilia, de pouvoir le blesser sans trop de problème. Ce qui se fit jusqu'à ce que Férosinge se libère et tomba KO après avoir mis un Coup Croix au Lilia ennemi.

« Les deux Pokémon sont Hors de combat, il ne reste que trois Pokémon au challenger et un seul à la championne ! »

Florane envoya son Blizzi et Léo son Feurisson. Le Feurisson bien que fatigué parvint à brûler le Blizzi et à lui lancer du brouillard dessus, mais Blizzi mis KO le Feurisson en une attaque Ball-Ombre, sans doute apprise via une CT. Léo envoya son Rosélia qui infecta Blizzi avec ses Vampigraines, mais Rosélia fut gelé par le Laser Glace de Blizzi. Léo n'avait qu'un dernier atout pour vaincre Blizzi, récupérer son Rosélia et envoyer Griknot qui chargea immédiatement le Blizzi qui ne vit rien voir venir. Griknot ensuite utilisa ses Croc-Feu pour blesser le Pokémon Sapin qui ne tomba pas encore KO et résista en lançant une attaque Laser Glace, blessant violemment Griknot qui surmonta sa blessure en évoluant lui aussi en un Carmache bien plus fort et plus combatif qui utilisa une dernière fois Croc Feu pour mettre KO le Blizzi de Florane.

« Le Pokémon Blizzi est hors de combat, terminant ainsi le match avec deux Pokémon sur quatre pour Léo et zéro sur six pour Florane. Le challenger a gagné.

\- Félicitations Léo, tu as progressé, je suis désolée de la manière dont je t'ai traité, mais il fallait te remettre sur le droit chemin. Tiens, en récompense je t'offre ce magnifique Badge Herboriste !

\- Merci beaucoup Florane.

\- Je te souhaite une bonne continuation. Au fait Cynthia, un petit combat ?

\- Je suis désolée Florane, pas aujourd'hui, une prochaine fois. »

Léo et Cynthia partirent en direction de la Route Droite, route à l'est de la bourgade. Léo allait pouvoir s'y entraîner un peu. La route était une longue route linéaire qui longeait la chaîne de montagne du Mont Sauvage. Bordée par quelques arbres et quelques champs, c'était un coin plutôt désert avec quelques Pokémon plante comme des Vivaldaim, des Joliflor, des Rozbouton ou des Rosélia, des Bulbizarre, des Germignon dans une moindre mesure, ou même des Pokémon comme Rattata ou Rattatac, des Zigzaton ou autre Rattentif. Dans la rivière qui longeait la route, une rivière nourrie par les quelques ruisseaux originaires du Mont Sauvage, on pouvait y pêcher quelques petits Pokémon comme des Barpeau, des Magicarpe, des Poissirènes, des Écaillons, des Nénupiot et Lombre ou encore des Tritonde, des Araqua et des Arakdo. Dans les champs on y voyaient quelques Rattentif, quelques Roucoups, quelques Roucool, des Etourmi, des Nirondelle ou Hélédelle, des Séviper, des Abo ou même plus rarement encore des Vipélierre ou Lianaja.

Léo put entraîner son Feurisson contre des Pokémon plante, son Rosélia contre des Pokémon Eau qu'il pêchait. Comme il avait acheté un bon nombre de Pokéball il réussit à attraper quelques Pokémon communs, mais qu'il laissa chez le Professeur Sorbier tout comme son Férosinge. Le blond entraîna aussi son Carmache afin de se préparer pour son prochain match d'arène. Tout son entraînement dura peu, car, avec Cynthia, ils traversèrent assez rapidement la Route Droite, en quelques heures seulement. Bien qu'il ait eu quelques difficultés, l'entraînement se déroula assez facilement.

Les deux dresseurs arrivèrent enfin à destination de Croissanton, la ville où avait lieu certains petits tournois, Cynthia tout comme Léo s'y rendaient pour le tournoi organisé qui doit avoir lieu le lendemain.

… À Suivre…

* * *

 ** **Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitr** **e !** **Il était long celui-là !** **Alors, ça vous a plu ?** **J'espère, surtout que là je vous ai donné de grosses, très grosses clés pour comprendre la Team Galaxie et tous les enjeux qu'elle implique…****

 ** **À la prochaine fois !****


	8. Chapitre 7 : Tournoi

**Chapitre 7 : Un premier tournoi !**

Ruka venait de rentrer de sa session d'entraînement, il avait tout juste obtenu son deuxième badge et était arrivé à Croissanton il y a très peu de temps, il attendait le tournoi. Il savait que ses amis, Léo et Marine, devraient arriver d'ici peu et qu'ils participeraient sans doute au tournoi. Il était surexcité à l'idée de se battre contre eux, il avait terriblement progressé et avait capturé beaucoup de Pokémon.

Ruka s'était inscrit au tournoi et attendait au Centre Pokémon ses amis, pour passer le temps il appela ses parents et le Professeur Sorbier. Après son appel, il ne vit qu'un montagnard qui s'appelait Luigi, il semblait adorer dire son prénom à l'infirmier du Centre et un jeune homme blond assez blasé de la vie qui attendait que ses Pokémon soient soignés a priori. Au bout de quelques heures d'attente, il vit arriver Marine au Centre, elle venait de s'inscrire au Tournoi et allait faire soigner son équipe avant le tournoi du lendemain. Ruka et Marine discutèrent un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'arrive Florane et Iñigo, les deux champions qu'ils avaient combattus. Les champions les saluèrent et après avoir confié leur Pokémon afin de les préparer au Tournoi les quatre discutèrent tranquilement. Finalement ce tournoi rassemblera des personnes assez forte.

Il devait être dix-huit heures quand Léo et Cynthia arrivèrent à Croissanton, ils avaient vraiment traîné finalement. En même temps, Léo s'était mis en tête de capturer un Barpeau, mais il n'arriva à en trouver que deux et aucun ne rentrèrent dans ses Pokéball. Les deux dresseurs se dépêchèrent de s'inscrire pour le tournoi, puis visitèrent un peu la ville. Tout était construit autour du Colisée dans lequel un grand nombre de tournoi devait avoir lieu chaque année. Les maisons étaient toutes à proximité de ce Colisée qui était entouré de magasin, de petites boutiques de souvenirs, de boutiques Pokémon, des stands de boissons, des stands de nourriture,… Les hommes et les femmes allaient et venaient tel un torrent autour de ce Colisée qui, chaque jour, avait une activité en lien ou non avec les Pokémon, ça pouvait être un simple spectacle comme un grand tournoi. En ce moment, dans le Colisée se déroulait un spectacle son et lumière et des centaines de personnes le regardaient. La ville était toujours occupée et débordée. Sans compter Macaron-Ville et Domartic, Croissanton était la ville la plus touristique de Sahron. Les rues de style médiévale de la ville ravissaient chaque amateur d'Histoire, les bâtiments comme la Grande Bibliothèque qui avait été construite il y a près de trois mille ans maintenant, était un des monuments sacrés du monde.

Cette bibliothèque comportait un très grands nombres d'étages, mais on pouvait remarquer comme trois sortes d'étages, ceux du bas, ceux du milieu et ceux du haut. La bibliothèque avait une base carré de près de soixante-dix mètres de haut et de largeurs c'étaient les étages du bas, là où une grande partie des livres étaient installés, installés sur près de seize étages de quatre à cinq mètres chacun. Ensuite, une colonne octogonale de vingt mètres de haut cette zone contenait quelques livres sur les trois premiers étages et les deux derniers étaient surtout des terrasses pour lire ou étudier tranquillement. Enfin, une sorte de tour de douze mètres de haut, comprenant trois étages, le premier étant une salle de lecture, le deuxième une sorte de salle de jeu et le troisième un étage presque à l'air libre, les murs étaient composés de verre et on pouvait observer le dehors, voir les spectacles nocturnes. En général ses murs sont composés de bloc de calcaire recouvert d'une couche d'un mélange d'argile, d'or et de vernis rendant le monument plus propre que tout. Il était régulièrement nettoyé. Après avoir laissé Léo, Cynthia partit pour cette Bibliothèque, elle savait qu'elle allait s'y plaire vu le nombre de livres que la bibliothèque contenait.

Quant à Léo, il se dirigea vers le Centre Pokémon pour y faire soigner ses Pokémon afin de les préparer pour le tournoi du lendemain. En se dirigeant au Centre, il pouvait admirer l'immense colisée du style colisée romain. Un grand monument, certes moins impressionnant que la bibliothèque, mais plus que réputé. Une fois ses Pokémon confiés, Léo fut interpellé par Ruka et Marine. Ils étaient plutôt content de se revoir, même si ça ne faisait que très peu de temps qu'ils ne s'étaient vu. Léo fut surpris de voir Iñigo et Florane, les cinq discutèrent un bon moment jusqu'à ce que les champions décident de rentrer dans leur chambre d'hôtel après avoir récupéré leurs Pokémon respectifs. Le Centre commençait à se vider petit à petit. Léo, Ruka et Marine allaient partager une même chambre à nouveau. Et lorsque la nuit tomba, les trois adolescents continuaient de parler dans leur chambre encore et encore. C'est Léo qui se coucha le premier, tandis que Ruka et Marine discutèrent encore un peu, puis se couchèrent ensuite.

Le lendemain, les participants se retrouvèrent tous à huit heures pour le début du tournoi. Il y aurait quatre matchs en même temps afin d'aller plus vite, le matin serait les qualifications, l'après-midi ce sera la phase finale où les quatre vainqueurs de chaque groupe du matin allait s'affronter pour avoir un champion. Léo vit les groupes, il était dans le Groupe A et se battait directement contre Iñigo, puis le deuxième match opposait Ruka et un dresseur, ensuite il y avait Marine contre un certain John, puis deux dresseurs inconnus à Léo. Dans le Groupe B il remarqua juste le Montagnard Luigi, dans le groupe C, il ne connaissait personne, enfin, dans le groupe D, il vit que Cynthia se battait contre Florane en même temps que lui se battait contre le champion des Pokémon feu. Il remarqua aussi un autre Champion, le champion Tanguy. Il ne savait pas qui ça pouvait bien être.

« Bonne chance Léo, lui dit Ruka. Je sais que tu gagneras !

\- T'as intérêt à gagner, dit Marine.

\- Merci les amis ! »

Léo allait dans la salle de préparation, Cynthia lui glissa gentiment dans l'oreille : « On se retrouvera en Finale alors. ». Les premiers participants allèrent dans les stades qui leur était concernés. Ce match intéressait énormément les visiteurs parce qu'ils avaient hâte de voir comment le champion Iñigo allait pouvoir s'en sortir. On entendait clamer partout le nom du champion d'arène.

« Léo, sache que cette fois-ci je ne perdrais pas !

\- Je n'ai pas non plus envie de perdre, tu sais.

\- Le match sera un trois contre trois, commença le juge, aucun des deux dresseurs ne peut changer ses Pokémon ni même les soigner. Le match peut débuter !

\- Caninos en avant !

\- Carmache, c'est partit ! »

Les deux Pokémon se chargèrent l'un l'autre, Carmache en attaquant Tranche et Caninos avec Bélier. Le Pokémon du champion tomba, puis se releva pour lancer une violente attaque déflagration que Carmache évita à temps. Le dragon de Léo attaqua une nouvelle avec Tranche ce qui mit à terre le Caninos adverse. Iñigo prévint Léo qu'il ne pourrait pas faire de même contre ce deuxième Pokémon, le clown envoya un Smogo qui cracha une Purédpois sur Carmache qui fut empoisonné par la même occasion. Le Smogo cracha ensuite ses Détritus sur le dragon qui n'arrivait pas esquiver tant la douleur du poison le gênait. Léo lui demanda de mettre un terme au combat rapidement en utilisant Morsure sur la boule de poison, puis en lançant Tranche directement après. Le Smogo subit tous les coups et tomba KO. Iñigo envoya son dernier Pokémon, un Darumarond envoya au tapis Carmache bien fatigué avec une attaque Calcination. Léo envoya ensuite au combat son Feurisson qui creusa un Tunnel dans le sol et sortit pour frapper le Darumarond qui évita l'attaque. Feurisson creusa encore un Tunnel, puis un autre et encore un autre, un quatrième et un cinquième. Le sol était creusé de partout, mais le Darumarond ennemi n'avait subi absolument aucun dommage et même mit KO le Feurisson de Léo en une seule attaque Tomberoche. Léo envoya donc son dernier Pokémon aussi, son Rosélia. Léo lui ordonna de lancer sa Poudre-Dodo sur le Darumarond qui tomba de fatigue, ensuite Rosélia planta ses Racines dans le sol et infecta de ses Vampigraines le Darumarond ennemi pour récupérer de l'énergie grâce à ses racines et avec l'aspiration de celle du Pokémon ennemi. Lorsque le daruma de feu se réveilla, il était mal en point et il tenta de se cacher dans les trous qu'avaient fait Feurisson. Léo ordonna à son Rosélia de lancer Tempêteverte dans les trous. Rosélia s'approcha d'un trou, il lança une violente rafale de feuille, de fleur, d'arbre même dans le trou et on vit les vit sortir de tous les trous creusés et Darumarond avec, il avait été mis KO.

Le combat venait de se terminer par la victoire de Léo. Il sortit du stade et vit qu'il était le seul qui avait fini son match en rentrant dans la salle de préparation où l'attendait Ruka et son adversaire. Les trois regardèrent les autres matchs un court instant. Léo vit que le Montagnard Luigi allait gagné son match juste avec son Machopeur et vit ensuite que Cynthia menait Florane facilement. Cynthia n'avait joué qu'un simple Tritosor contre les plantes de Florane. Il ne restait que le Blizzi de Florane qui fut mis hors de combat en un rien de temps. Léo sortit de la salle en compagnie du champion de feu. Ils partirent faire soigner leurs Pokémon, puis se retrouvèrent dans le hall et se posèrent en compagnie des autres membres du groupe A. Iñigo partit lorsque Florane vint jusqu'à lui afin de rentrer dans leurs arènes respectives. Marine anxieuse, fut soulagée quand elle vit que Léo avait gagné et était revenu. Léo lui remonta le moral, essaya de lui faire oublier son stress. Au bout de vingt minutes, Marine partit avec son adversaire et Ruka revint vers Léo pour lui annoncer sa victoire. Lorsque Marine revint, elle avait gagné son combat, toute contente, néanmoins, elle ne savait pas qui elle devait soutenir.

« T'en fais pas Marine, tu n'as pas besoin de nous soutenir, dit Ruka. Tu sais, concentre-toi sur ton combat déjà.

\- Merci Ruka.

\- Et puis, tu sais, poursuivit Léo, quoi qu'il arrive Ruka et moi on reste amis, donc, tu as pas besoin de ne soutenir qu'un seul d'entre nous… On va essayer de donner le meilleur de nous même. »

Le premier tour du tournoi venait de finir au bout de deux heures. Il était tout juste dix heures et le deuxième tour allait commencer. Léo et Ruka était déjà sur leur terrrain. Le combat commença. Ruka envoya un Gravalanch tandis que Léo envoya son Rosélia. Léo avait l'avantage du type, ce qui le fit gagner très simplement ce tour, en effet, Rosélia n'eut besoin de lancer qu'une seule attaque Tranch'herbe pour mettre au tapis le Gravalanch de son ami. Ruka envoya donc son Chimpenfeu, l'évolution de son Ouisticram, pour tenter de vaincre le Rosélia de Léo, mais ce dernier entreprit la même stratégie que contre le Darumarond d'Iñigo en endormant le Pokémon, en l'infectant de ses Vampigraines, puis en plantant ses Racines dans le sol, pour enfin lancer Tempêteverte sur le Pokémon feu qui tombe hors de combat sans aucune résistance de sa part. Ruka envoya donc son Saquedeneu qui prit au piège Rosélia dans sa Constriction, mais le Saquedeneu s'empoisonna sur le Point Poison de Rosélia qui se libéra plutôt rapidement et mit à terre le Pokémon ennemi, sans le moindre problème.

« Eh ben Léo ! T'es largement plus fort que moi en fait ! Je pensais être capable de te tenir tête plus longtemps. Mais bon, je vais devoir m'améliorer alors, vu le fossé qui nous sépare…

\- Tu n'es pas mauvais non plus Ruka, tu réagis vraiment trop tard en combat, tu prends trop ton temps. »

Les deux amis quittèrent l'arène pour aller faire soigner leurs Pokémon. Léo se dépêcha d'aller regarder le match de Cynthia, mais il était déjà terminé. Bon, bah il allait regarder celui de Marine alors. Il trouva Ruka figer devant l'écran de combat du Groupe A, on voyait Marine plutôt en difficulté, il ne lui restait que son Prinplouf pour battre le Drakkarmin de son adversaire qui avait encore deux autres Pokémon tout frais et en pleine forme. Le Pokémon de Marine avait beau essayer de lancer attaque sur attaque, rien ne marchait.

« Pourquoi elle n'utilise pas une attaque glace ? Demanda Léo.

\- Je sais pas, j'arrive pas à comprendre non plus.

\- Son Prinplouf n'a pas encore d'attaque glace à ton avis ?

\- Au tour d'avant tu avais bien vu qu'il avait Vent Glace…

\- Alors, pourquoi ne l'utilise-t-elle pas ? Tu crois que c'est à cause du stress ?

\- Non Léo, dit Cynthia derrière lui qui fixait aussi le combat. Je crois qu'il la pousse à ne pas l'utiliser.

\- Comment ça ? Interrogea Ruka qui ne comprenait pas du tout.

\- C'est plutôt bête en fait, tu manipules ton adversaire en jouant sur sa peur ou sur ses nerfs. Depuis le début et pendant qu'ils étaient dans la salle de préparation, John n'arrêtait pas de lui expliquer que son Drakkarmin ne pourrait jamais être battu par une pauvre attaque Glace, et il lui disait que son Prinplouf était minable et tout ce genre de gentilles choses. Comme Marine est particulièrement stressée et qu'elle n'a que peu confiance en elle, la petite n'ose pas utiliser cette attaque qui mettrait immédiatement KO ce dragon en une fraction de seconde.

\- Cynthia, rappelle-moi, on a le droit de changer de Pokémon entre deux matchs ? Demanda Léo

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu devais en inscrire six et tu peux uniquement utiliser ses six là.

\- D'accord… Pour rien, pour rien. »

Ils regardèrent le combat tourner en rond. Drakkarmin n'arrivant pas à placer une attaque décisive et Prinplouf étant acculé, tout ce qui se passait c'était un match d'usure. Seulement, le Prinplouf de Marine était épuisé et finit par tomber. La jeune fille avait perdu. Léo changea son équipe. Le deuxième se termina à dix heures quarante. Et le dernier tour des éliminatoires commença à dix heures cinquante dans le grand stade où quatre match allait avoir lieu à la suite. Le premier, Léo contre John, le deuxième Luigi contre un dresseur apprécié par le public, le troisième les deux dresseurs favoirs du tournoi, enfin le dernier Cynthia contre Tanguy.

Léo put enfin rencontrer ce John en face qui tenta de le déstabiliser, mais sans succès. John était plutôt grand, svelte, athlétique, un modèle de virilité et de beauté. Il avait cet air mesquin et moqueur en permanence sur le visage, c'était typiquement le genre d'Appollon qui s'attirait les faveurs de tout le monde, mais qui en profitait pour faire de mauvaises choses. Clairement, pour obtenir celles du public, Léo était clairement désavantagé à ce niveau là.

« Bon, commença John. Aurais-je le droit d'affronter enfin un bon adversaire ?

\- Et moi, pourrais-je avoir l'honneur de t'affronter à l'amiable et dans les règles ou alors dois-je m'attendre à ce que tu utilises tes atouts physiques pour que tu puisses outrepasser tes droits ? Veux-tu bien qu'on coupe court à la discussion et qu'on se batte, j'aimerais te prouver ce qu'est un véritable Pokémon Dragon !

\- Les règles sont simples, chaque dresseur peut changer de Pokémon lorsque le Pokémon de l'autre dresseur est mis KO… QUE LE COMBAT COMMENCE ! »

Léo envoya immédiatement son Carmache et John son Drakkarmin. John ordonna à son dragon de lancer Draco-Rage, mais Carmache évita en prenant l'initiative de mordre avec Croc de Feu pour brûler l'adversaire. Ensuite Carmache lança Tranche, puis immédiatement après fit Morsure sur le dragon ennemi qui fut totalement apeuré. Léo ordonna ensuite à son Carmache pour terminer le combat de lancer une puissante attaque Dracogriffe ce qui mit à mal le puissant Drakkarmin ennemi le forçant à arrêter de combattre. John, un peu énervé, se mit à rire. C'était la première fois qu'on osait se moquer aussi fortement de son Drakkarmin. Il dit à Léo qu'il allait le regretter. Léo récupéra son Carmache et envoya son Rosélia en même temps que John envoyait son Lokhlass. Le monstre des mers lança une attaque Laser Glace, mais Rosélia lança en même temps une attaque Tempêteverte. Les deux Pokémon tombèrent KO sous le choc des attaques. Léo envoya son Férosinge qu'il avait laissé au Professeur Sorbier il y a quelques temps, tandis que John envoya son Ronflex. Le Férosinge lançait des attaques Coup Croix ou Poing Glace ou même Poing Karaté, mais le gros Pokémon soit évitait soit encaissait l'attaque ou ripostait par un puissant Poing Boost ou par un plaquage dévastateur. Par chance, le petit singe évitait chaque attaque avec agilité, mais lorsque Ronflex se mit à faire Repos, puis Ronflement, le pauvre petit Férosinge se prit un violent coup, tandis que Ronflex avait récupéré son énergie. Le Férosinge tenta d'augmenter sa force et finit par évoluer en Colossinge. Une fois son évolution terminée, Léo lui ordonna de lancer une féroce attaque Close Combat ce qui mit KO le Ronflex endormi qui ne put se défendre. Le combat venait de se terminer.

« COMMENT ?! Moi, perdre ?! S'étonna John… Je vois, je vois. Vous allez tous le regretter. Toi le premier Léo. Tu verras, la chance tourne tu sais…

\- Léo a remporté les éliminatoires, il remporte donc le prix des quatre vainqueurs des éliminatoires soit un stock de trente Pokéball, des Baies, douze mille Pokédollars, et la possibilité de poursuivre le tournoi pour devenir champion de Croissanton. »

Léo sortit de la salle après avoir remercié le jury qui était descendu exprès pour lui donner son prix. Le jeune coupa son prix en trois, dix Pokéball pour chacun de ses amis, quatre mille Pokédollars et un tiers des baies pour chacun. Ils partirent déposer leur prix dans le Poste de Commande (ou PC, machine dans laquelle on pouvait faire transiter ses Pokémon jusque chez le Professeur Pokémon ou alors ses objets chez soi). Les trois amis allèrent assister aux autres combats. Pour le deuxième groupe, Luigi gagna sans trop de difficultés. Dans le troisième groupe ce fut un dresseur du nom de Joey qui aimait plus que tout ses Rattata… Enfin, le dernier combat était celui de Cynthia contre ce champion Tanguy. Ruka le reconnut immédiatement. C'était ce blond blasé de la vie vêtu d'une veste bleue et d'un pantalon noir avec une chaine pendante en argent.Il s'appelait donc Tanguy…

« Voici donc la dresseuse que je dois combattre alors. Eh bah dis donc, jamais j'aurais cru que je combattrai la reine des dresseurs ici… Je n'aurai donc pas besoin de me lancer dans la Ligue Pokémon alors. Si je te bats, cela voudra dire qu'à Sinnoh je n'aurai plus aucune frontière, plus aucun adversaire à ma taille… Bon, je sens que je vais avoir ce plaisir de combattre… Alors, Cynthia tu viens te battre ?!

\- Tanguy si je m'attendais à te voir ici… Je me demande quel est ta force… Je savais que j'avais bien fait d'emmener pour ce combat des Pokémon les plus puissants que j'ai et que j'utiliserai dans ce tournoi… Je suis prête Tanguy…

\- Nous avons un combat entre le champion de Rivamar Champion Tanguy, et le Maître de la Ligue Pokémon de Sinnoh Cynthia ! Les règles sont simples : chaque dresseur peut changer de Pokémon lorsque le Pokémon de l'autre dresseur est mis KO… QUE LE COMBAT COMMENCE !

\- En avant, Elecsprint !

\- Spiritomb go ! »

Tanguy toucha le pendentif sur sa chaîne et son Elecsprint se métamorphosa en Méga-Elecsprint. Le champion de Rivamar ordonna à son Pokémon d'utiliser Electacle, mais le Spiritomb de la championne de Sinnoh bouscula avec une simple attaque Psyko. Le petit lion utilisa Champ Electrifié, rendant la zone de combat électrique et tout Pokémon touchant le sol serait aussitôt électrifié. Cependant Spiritomb n'en ressenti aucun effet puisque la pierre dans laquelle il réside supporte extrêmement bien à l'électricité. Par contre, il n'apprécia guère l'attaque Eclair Fou que le Méga-Elecsprint lui balança. Cynthia commanda à son Spiritomb de lancer Vibrobscur afin de calmer une bonne fois pour toute ce Pokémon qui courrait dans tous les sens dans le but de rendre confus le spectre de Cynthia. Méga-Elecsprint prit l'attaque de plein fouet et tomba à terre, mais se releva facilement et lança une puissante attaque Fatal-Foudre au même moment où Spiritomb lança son attaque Ball'Ombre. Dans une explosion immense, les deux Pokémon tombèrent KO.

Cynthia envoya un Lucario, quant à Tanguy, il envoya son Luxray. Lucario fut électrifié par le terrain, mais n'en ressenti quasiment aucun dégât, il avait déjà senti bien pire. À la surprise de Luxray et de Tanguy, le Lucario de Cynthia se retrouva derrière le tigre électrique qui se prit de plein fouet l'attaque Aurasphère de son ennemi. Lucario ne laissa pas le temps au Pokémon adverse de toucher le sol qu'il lui envoya un Dracochoc qui frappa le tigre de plein fouet le mettant KO en un instant… Au même moment le terrain redevint neutre, l'électricité avait disparu… Le champion de Rivamar sourit, il aimait ce combat, puis envoya son Elekable qui fit Balayage sur Lucario qui tomba, puis poursuivit par Giga Impact. Ce fut à moitié une erreur, car le temps qu'il se repose, Lucario lui balança un violent Direct Toxique qui empoisonna Elekable. Une fois remis sur pied, Elekable piétina le sol pour faire un Séisme ce qui mit à terre Lucario. Cynthia fut obligée d'envoyer son dernier Pokémon.

« Félicitations Tanguy, tu m'as forcée à le jouer lui… En avant, Carchacrok ! »

La Pokéball s'enfonça dans le sol et dans un épais brouillard apparut une immense masse, on commença à apercevoir un aileron dorsale sans entaille, on vit ensuite deux ailerons qui étaient surplombés d'une griffe. La fumée se dissippa et le Dragon apparut enfin, un monstre parmi les Pokémon. Le Carchacrok se lança tout seul sur Elekable avec une Dracocharge puis lui asséna le coup de grâce avec une Lame de Roc. Le Pokémon électrique tomba à terre. Tanguy avait perdu.

Les éliminatoires étaient enfin terminé et il était midi trente. Le tournoi pour le titre de champion de Croissanton ne débutera qu'à partir de quatorze heures trente. Le stade se vida lentement. Léo, Ruka et Marine rejoignirent Cynthia. Les participants avaient été prévenu de l'ordre de passage. Léo allait se battre contre le montagnard Luigi et Cynthia contre le gamin Joey. Pour le moment, il fallait se détendre. Après avoir mangé, Léo partit jusqu'à la Grande Bibliothèque, il avait envie d'être seul.

« En tout cas Cynthia, commença Marine, tu as été vraiment très impressionnante.

\- Et encore, je suis sûre que tu te retenais, ajouta Ruka.

\- C'est gentil tout ça. Mais, vous savez, c'est ça le niveau que les maîtres de la Ligue possède. Je pense que je suis loin d'être la plus forte. Je suis sûre qu'il existe des personnes dont la force, la stratégie, la maîtrise de leur Pokémon sont largement plus grandes que mes propres capacités.

\- Il n'empêche, l'apparition de ton carchacrok était vraiment très impressionnante.

\- Et puis, rajouta Marine, le meilleur c'est que tu n'as rien eu à lui dire, il a tout fait tout seul. »

Les trois discutèrent jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure de la reprise du tournoi. Léo était déjà en train d'attendre son tour, Cynthia venait d'arriver pour attendre son combat aussi. Luigi et Joey arrivèrent peu après. Les deux combats allaient avoir lieu en même temps. Léo contre Luigi, Joey contre Cynthia. Les combattants en place, les matchs commencèrent. Joey fut battu à plate couture par Cynthia, malgré son amour pour ses trois Rattata, ce ne fut pas suffisant face au Givrali de la Championne de Sinnoh. Du côté de Léo et de Luigi, le combat était intense, le feurisson de Léo faisait tout pour blesser un maximum le Machopeur de Luigi qui lui faisait son possible pour s'en débarrasser rapidement. Feurisson tomba KO, mais réussit tout de même à brûler Machopeur et à le blesser suffisament pour que Carmache et Machopeur face un match nul. Léo réussit à vaincre Luigi en envoyant son Rosélia au combat pour battre les deux Pokémon Roche de son adversaire, un Racaillou et un Onix. Rosélia n'eut qu'à utiliser son attaque Tempêteverte pour gagner le match. La finale allait pouvoir commencer. Le vrai match allait enfin débuter. Les deux plus grandes surprises du tournoi Léo et Cynthia allaient s'affronter.

Les deux combattants, après avoir soigner leur équipe respective, se mirent en place. Léo et Cynthia se saluèrent, quand une explosion frappa le stade. Tout le Colisée était pris en otage par la Team Galaxie. Un grand nombre de sbires menaçaient le public et les dresseurs présents. Un seul faux pas aurait valu la mort.

« Les sbires, montrez-leur qu'on ne plaisante pas, descendez tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de notre route ! Ordonna John. Cette ville appartient désormais à la Team Galaxie ! »

… À Suivre…

 ** **Enfin fini !** **C** **e chapitre aura été long dîtes voir !** **Ça fait quoi, deux chapitres plutôt long… faut peut être que je limite l'action un peu plus ^^****

 ** **Alors, ça vous a plu ?** **Ça va, pas trop agacé par cet arrêt en pleine action ? On verra la suite, la prochaine fois !****

 ** **À la prochaine** **les gens !****


	9. Chapitre 8 : Prise d'otage

**Salut ! Ceci est un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Prise d'otage par la Team Galaxie !**

« Enfermez tout ce monde dans les prisons au sous-sol ! Cria le commandant. »

Les sbires de la Team Galaxie emmenèrent le public, le jury et les dresseurs dans les sous-sols afin de les enfermer dans les prisons. Tous se laissèrent emmener, sans rechigner. Léo et Cynthia furent enfermés dans une cellule très bien protégée, après tout, ils étaient les meilleurs dresseurs dans cette ville, le garçon s'était déjà mis en travers de la route de Mars et la championne de Sinnoh avait déjà mis des bâtons dans les roues de Hélio à Sinnoh. Le gamin Joey et le montagnard Luigi furent, quant à eux, enfermés dans une cellule moins protégée, après tout leurs Pokémon étant KO, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose contre la Team Galaxie.

Le public fut parqué dans trois grandes salles, toutes les personnes se marchaient dessus, personne n'arrivait à respirer tellement ils étaient serrés. Marine et Ruka étaient parqués dans la même salle. Ils tentèrent de trouver un moyen de se faufiler dehors, mais c'étaient impossible… Il fallait attendre un peu, le temps que la situation se tasse. Dans chaque salle, il y avait une grande télé bloquée sur la chaîne d'information. Sur cette chaîne on parlait du coup d'état de la Team Galaxie, la Isla de los Pasteles et la Isla Musical étaient presque entièrement sous le contrôle de l'organisation. Pour la Isla Musical, l'île à l'est de Sahron qui était relié par Domartic et son pont, Réaville, Mièges-sur-mer, Solierité et La Côte étaient sous le joug de la Team Galaxie. Seuls Domartic, Fabas en Côte et Sibaville opposaient une résistance grâce à leur champion d'arène. La championne de Domartic avait tout juste repoussé l'invasion du côté de la Isla de los Pasteles, l'île centrale de la région, et essayait de limiter l'invasion sur la Isla Musical. Le champion de Fabas en Côte avait fait barricader la route menant à sa ville et repoussait l'invasion de sa ville.

Pour la Isla de los Pasteles, Macaron-Ville, Douillon, Croissanton, Amandinon, Struffoli, Kipferl-le-Mont et Chocolatina avaient été prises. Seul Bourg-en-Paix et Portosalud résistaient, grâce certes au Mont Secret qui donnait un avantage stratégique de défense. La ville de Jean-Ville, ville qui faisait le lien entre la Isla de los Pasteles et la Isla 3 Fuerzas, menaient quant à elle une opération de défense et de reconquête d'Amandinon afin de couper la Team Galaxie dans la conquête de Portosalud. D'ailleurs, la Isla 3 Fuerzas avaient sorti les quatre « Empereurs », quatre dresseurs surpuissants venant d'autres régions, pour libérer la Isla de los Pasteles.

John décida de prendre le commandement de la ville dans la Grande Bibliothèque, une fois au sommet, il sortit un téléphone, puis fit sortir tous les sbires et plaça à chaque dernier étage des trois grandes parties un Capitaine, afin de le protéger. Il saisit le numéro de Mars.

« Mars à l'appareil, que veux-tu John ?

\- De mon côté quasi toute l'île est prise, il ne reste que quatre villes, les deux liens entre les autres îles et notre objectif final.

\- Bien, de mon côté, j'ai récupéré toutes les villes utiles pour nous fournir les ressources pour la construction de la Machine Alpha.

\- Parfait ça ! C'est bien Mars, Maître Hélio sera content de tout ça.

\- J'ai tout de même une forte résistance des trois champions locaux… Tu en as aussi de la part de deux si je ne m'abuse…

\- Oui, celle d'Iris et celle de Mary. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on va vite les écraser, on va mener une attaque sur Domartic ensemble, puis après je pourrais m'occuper de Portosalud. Je te préviens Mars, ne laisse surtout pas celui qu'on recherche s'échapper !

\- Je sais… Je ferai tout pour le capturer.

\- Mars, dépêche-toi de voler les ressources dont on a besoin et vite… On nous a dit de pas contrôler les villes trop longtemps, sans quoi le Conseil des Quatre risqueraient de venir nous combattre… Et contrairement à la région d'où tu viens, ici ce ne sont pas des chochottes… De mon côté je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour prendre Portosalud et faire rentrer les Légendaires qu'on a capturé… puis prendre Bourg-en-Paix et opprimer chaque individu de ce village s'il le faut pour qu'on puisse enfin trouver ce Mont Secret !

\- Et le troisième commandant, il dort où comment ça se passe ?

\- Il assure nos arrières avec le boss je te signale !

\- Fin de la communication, John… J'ai d'autres Chaffreux à fouetter ! »

John détestait réellement Mars qui prenait un malin plaisir à le gêner dans toutes ses actions… Bref, il saisit le numéro du Boss actuel de la Team Galaxie.

« Boss, c'est le commandant John à l'appareil…

\- John, je suppose que la mission est réussit, dit une voix rauque et désagréable. Néanmoins, c'est presque un fiasco de ton côté alors que tu aurais pu vaincre facilement et écraser toute résistance… Que veux-tu donc ?

\- Mars récupère les ressources nécessaires, moi j'ai réussi à affaiblir les champions, on a Florane et Iñigo, Amina et Gerald de capturés. Iris et Mary nous pose une forte résistance et les empereurs vont nous tomber dessus avec le Conseil des Quatre de ce que j'ai pu entendre par Amori. Pour le moment, il maintient la Ligue hors de la situation, mais Iris a déjà fait appel aux Empereurs.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tant que le Commandant Amori fait son travail, c'est le principal… Et puis, tant que le Commandant Mars récupère le champion de Sibaville, tout ira bien…

\- Le Professeur travaille-t-il enfin avec nous ?

\- Oui, c'est bon… Par contre, Saturne est toujours introuvable et ça c'est exaspérant.

\- Mars ne nous dira rien…

\- On verra bien ça, elle peut être bavarde des fois. Bien, boucle la mission, ça sera tout… Fin de la communication. »

Point positif, il ne s'est pas trop énervé… C'est bon, Portosalud sera récupéré d'ici quelques heures. Le plan se déroule à la perfection. Une fois les ressources récupérées, la Machine pourra être construite par le Professeur. Pour l'heure il faut se dépêcher de conquérir Portosalud pour avoir le port et transférer les Légendaires à Sahron.

De leur côté Léo et Cynthia avaient réussi à capter tout ce que disait le Commandant John, grâce à un micro que Cynthia avait glissé sur John le matin même, lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé un instant, peu avant que le tournoi ne commence, dès le début, elle l'avait trouvé louche et semblait être une mauvaise personne. Maitenant, ils cherchaient un plan pour s'échapper de leur cellule, puis pour récupérer leurs Pokémon confisqués. Au départ, Cynthia voulait jouer sur la bouille mignonne et adorable de Léo, mais ça n'a absolument pas marché… Les sbires de la Team Galaxie avaient vu la supercherie et de loin. Léo remarqua que les clés n'étaient pas sur les gardes, mais sur la table à côté. Léo attendit que les gardes partent pour se faire remplacer, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait une fois. Une fois, les sbires partis, Léo saisit les clés et ouvrit la porte. Cynthia et lui quittèrent leur cellule et ouvrit celle de Luigi et de Joey qui n'était pas très loin. Les dresseurs récupérèrent chacun leur Pokémon et décidèrent de former deux groupes, un groupe Cynthia-Joey qui libérera le public, et un groupe Léo-Luigi qui libérera le stade. Léo soigna les Pokémon de Luigi puis se séparèrent. Léo remonta seul et tenta de sortir du stade, il esquiva les sbires de la Team Galaxie, en assommant quelques-uns et les enfermant dans les prisons, comme l'avaient fait Cynthia et Joey vu que des sbires étaient enfermés. Léo passa devant le PC du stade, récupéra son Colossinge, puis réussit à sortir du stade. Mais, il fut surpris par trois sbires qui surveillaient une ville calme et vidée.

Les trois sbires sortirent ensemble un Flotajou, un Flamajou et un Feuillajou. Léo sortit son Rosélia, son Colossinge et son Feurisson. La plante de Léo lança Tempêteverte sur le Flotajou qui tomba KO, le colossinge lança Close Combat sur le le Flamajou qui tomba KO aussi, Feurisson lança juste une attaque Roue de Feu pour mettre au tapis le Feuillajou. Les sbires envoyèrent ensuite, un Nosféralto, un Larveyette, puis un Farfuret. Léo, changea son Rosélia pour son Carmache qui lança Tranche sur le Nosféralto, Colossinge lança Poing Glace sur Larveyette et Feurisson lança Roue de Feu sur Farfuret. Les trois Pokémon de la Team Galaxie tombèrent KO. Les sbires envoyèrent ensuite un Goinfrex, un Escroco et un Kraknoix. Léo changea son Feurisson pour Rosélia qui lança immédiatement Tempêteverte sur Escroco. Ensuite, Carmache lança Tranche sur le Kraknoix ennemi, enfin Colossinge lança Coup-Croix sur le Goinfrex ennemi. Les Pokémon ennemis tombèrent KO. Les sbires de la Team Galaxie s'enfuirent à toute vitesse.

Léo se déplaça silencieusement jusqu'à la Grande Bibliothèque, il entra dans le grand monument et fut pris de vertige en voyant que c'était aussi démesurément grand. Il avait déjà été à l'intérieur, mais le fait qu'il n'y ait personne rendait cet endroit encore plus majestueux. Il monta d'un étage et fut stoppé par un sbire de la Team Galaxie qui envoya un Nosféralto. Le blond envoya au combat son Feurisson qui lança une Roue de Feu, puis lança Morsure sur le Nosféralto qui fut mis hors de combat. Le sbire envoya ensuite un Kaiminus qui lança Pistolet à O, mais Feurisson réussit à éviter l'attaque et le hérisson de feu et chargea une Vive-Attaque sur le crocodile d'eau qui tomba KO. La différence de niveau entre ses sbires et Léo était plutôt grande… Ce sont surement juste parce qu'ils sont les plus faibles du commandant. Léo et Feurisson montèrent encore d'un étage, puis de deux… Il arriva au septième étage quand il fut stoppé par un nouveau sbire qui lança un Rapion et un Germignon au combat. Le Feurisson de Léo battit facilement d'une attaque Roue de feu le Germignon ennemi, puis esquiva l'attaque Dard-Venin de Rapion. Feurisson tenta ensuite de nombreuses attaques qui se verront contrées par les Dard-Venin ou les Crochetvenin de Rapion. Le scorpion lança ensuite Queue-Poison, ce qui balaya Feurisson, qui se releva tant bien que mal puis fonça sur son adversaire avec une Nitrocharge qui balaya le scorpion. Léo passa et monta de sept étages. Une fois arrivé au quatorzième, il affronta un autre sbire qui envoya un Kapoera et un Héricendre. Le Feurisson de Léo les mis KO très rapidement. Le blond soigna son Pokémon et monta jusqu'au seizième étage et tomba sur un capitaine.

« Je tiens à te féliciter toi et tous les dresseurs avec toi qui combattez la Team Galaxie dans la ville… Je savais qu'on aurait dû vous enfermer pieds et poings liés. Quelle erreur le commandant a fait ! Je pensais que notre but était de conquérir la région, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne se bat pas plutôt contre Domartic ? Et pourquoi n'avons-nous pas enfermé correctement les nuisibles ? Bon sang, c'est quoi leur but au boss et aux commandants ?! Soit. Moi le capitaine galactique , je vais t'éliminer ici et reconsolider notre pouvoir à Croissanton ! »

Le capitaine envoya un Nostenfer contre le Feurisson de Léo. Léo lui ordonna de lancer Nitrocharge, le Nostenfer évita en un instant, puis lança Poison-Croix ce qui empoisonna le Feurisson qui lança une Vive-Attaque peu efficace sur Nostenfer. La chauve-souris contre-attaqua ensuite avec Tranch'Air. Le Feurisson tomba KO. Le Nostenfer se prit une violente attaque Tomberoche sur la tête. Marine décida de prêter main forte à Léo. Son Onix était prêt au combat et attendait la suite des événements. Léo envoya son Colossinge, le capitaine envoya un Drascore et un Kapoera. Le Drascore lança une attaque Morsure sur le Colossinge qui évita l'attaque tandis que Onix lança Piétisol ce qui fit basculer le Drascore qui tomba KO après le Close Combat du Colossinge. Onix utilisa Etreinte puis Tomberoche sur le Kapoera, le Colossinge de Léo lui infligea un violent Coup-Croix pour le mettre KO ensuite. Le capitaine envoya un Crocrodile, un Macronium et un Feurisson au combat qui lancèrent réciproquement Aire d'Eau, Aire d'Herbe et Aire de Feu, mettant Onix et Colossinge KO.

Ruka arriva soudainement en envoyant au combat son Chimpenfeu. Léo et Marine lancèrent alors Rosélia et Prinplouf en complément. Rosélia lança Tempêteverte sur le Crocrodile, Chimpenfeu lança Roue de Feu sur le Macronium et Prinplouf lança Pistolet à O sur Feurisson. Grâce à l'attaque combinée, les trois Pokémon du capitaine tombèrent KO. Le capitaine s'enfuit avec ses sbires. Ruka soigna les Pokémon de Léo et Marine.

« Comment vous avez réussi à sortir ? Demanda Léo.

\- Cynthia est venue nous ouvrir la porte, répondit tout simplement Ruka. On monte ou bien ? »

Les trois adolescents montèrent jusqu'au dix-septième étage où un sbire les arrêta, Léo et Marine passèrent pendant que Ruka le combattait. Ils montèrent ensuite au dix-huitième et furent de nouveau arrêtés par un sbire, Léo l'esquiva pendant que Marine le combattait. Léo se retrouvant seul, monta jusqu'au dix-neuvième étage où un sbire l'attendait avec un Rattatac. Le jeune dresseur lança son Colossinge afin de calmer le Rattatac avec des Coup-Croix et des Poing Karaté. Le Rattatac était plutôt résistant et réussit à contre-attaquer avec ses Crocs de Mort. Le Colossinge finit tout de même par l'achever au bout d'un petit temps. Après sa victoire, Léo monta d'un étage. En arrivant au vingtième étage il ne vit personne. Il décida de monter au vingt-et-unième, où l'attendait un autre capitaine qui avait sorti ses six Pokémon directement. À peine arrivé sur le palier que Léo se fit attaquer par un Reptincel, un Herbizarre, un Carabaffe, un Galifeu, un Flobio et un Masko. Pour se défendre Léo envoya son Carmache qui à l'aide de ses Tranches mit ses ennemis KO sans ménagement. Marine et Ruka arrivèrent au même moment et le capitaine prit ses jambes à son cou et disparut. Les trois jeunes montèrent au vingt-deuxième étage. Ils furent attaquer par trois sbires en un match trio. Ils devaient combattre un Otarlette, un Matoufeu et un Efflèche. Léo laissa son Carmache se combattre, puisque déjà sorti de sa Pokéball, Ruka envoya son Gravalanch et Marine son Onix. Le Matoufeu fut mis hors de combat à cause des attaques roches de Onix et de Gravalanch. Carmache utilisa ses Crocs Feu pour battre Efflèche. Il ne restait que le petit Otarlette qui lança une Ecume qui blessa les Pokémon roche et mouilla le dragon qui lança son attaque Tranche pour mettre un terme au combat. Définitivement, la Team Galaxie avait des sbires vraiment mauvais !

Du vingt-troisième étage descendit le dernier capitaine qui lança Mateloutre, Croaporal et Roussil au combat. Les Pokémon eau mirent KO, avec une attaque Vibraqua, Onix et Gravalanch. Le loup de feu tenta de toucher le dragon avec son Lance-Flammes, mais Carmache évita, puis le lacéra d'un violent coup de Dracogriffe. Ruka envoya son Saquedeneu pour lancer Fouet-Lianes sur le Mateloutre et Marine lança son Etourvol qui lança une attaque cru-aile sur Croaporal. Roussil et Mateloutre tombèrent hors de combat. Le capitaine envoya donc Grotichon et Lianaja. Carmache mis KO le pokémon plante avec ses Crocs Feu, Etourvol envoya au tapis Grotichon avec Cru Aile, et Croaporal fut envoyé au tapis par Saquedeneu et ses Fouets Liane. Le capitaine envoya son Boguérisse… Puis se ravisa en le rappelant et en partant de la bibliothèque laissant les trois jeunes adolescents seuls et sidérés. Marine soigna les Pokémon de tout le monde.

Après un court instant de pause, les trois jeunes montèrent au vingt-troisième puis au vingt-quatrième étage. Ils y surprirent John qui était resté seul, sans aucun sbire pour le protéger. Le commandant vit les dresseurs arriver et soupira. Déjà que les nouvelles qu'il venait de recevoir l'avait agacé, alors voir ces petits gnomes lui faisaient regretter de ne pas être partit immédiatement après avoir fait son rapport.

« Bien bien, lança John. Les trois gnomes sont montés au sommet à ce que je vois. C'est quoi ces regards ? Surtout le tien gamine, on dirait que tu veux me tuer pour l'humiliation que je t'ai fait subir !

\- Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! Vociféra Ruka.

\- C'est bon, dit Léo en le retenant. C'est pas en voulant le frapper que ça fera avancer le problème, il va plutôt falloir lui faire goûter une défaite qui lui rappellera son mauvais comportement.

\- J'aimerais bien que tu essayes, dit John en rigolant. Tu crois pouvoir me battre ? Pas tant que mon équipe est au complet! »

Léo et le Commandant John s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Le Caramache de Léo prêt à bondir sur le Pokémon que va envoyer le Commandant. Ce dernier saisit une de ses Pokéball, puis :

« En avant Drakkarmin, Dracocharge !

\- Carmache Dracogriffe ! »

Les deux dragons se chargèrent et une explosion fit trembler toute la structure. La violence de l'échange de coup entre les deux Pokémon avaient été impressionnante surtout en tenant compte de leur niveau. Les dragons continuèrent de se charger encore et encore, mais aucun des deux ne tomba. Drakkarmin s'envola puis fit une Piqué, mais s'éclata au sol laissant le temps à Carmache pour lancer une puissante contre-attaque à l'aide de Griffe Ombre. Le Drakkarmin se prit le coup de griffe en plein dans les côtes, mais il se releva tout de même. Caramache se prépara à charger, mais Drakkarmin fondit sur lui avec sa Dracocharge, le faisant tomber à terre. Carmache mordit avec ses Crocs Feu le Drakkarmin au cou et le fit tomber. Le dragon des sables mit KO son adversaire avec un ultime coup de Tranche. Léo fit revenir Carmache dans sa Pokéball pour le remplacer par Rosélia, tandis que John remplaça son Pokémon KO par son Lokhlass qui lança son Ultralaser sur le Pokémon plante qui le prit de plein fouet. Se relevant presque par miracle, Léo profita de l'instant de repos de Lokhlass pour que son Rosélia pose ses Racines au sol, infecte de ses Vampigraine le monstre des mers, puis l'empoisonne avec sa Poudre-Toxik. Rosélia récupéra un peu d'énergie, puis lança une violente Tempêteverte qui se vit contrer par un dévastateur Hydrocanon. Les deux attaques se percutèrent, mais Rosélia fut emporté par le plus puissant jet d'eau. Le Pokémon glace en finit avec Cascade. Le Pokémon plante KO fut remplacé par Colossinge. Le monstre des mers toujours empoisonné, venait de se libérer des Vampigraine. Il était plutôt mal en point, ce qui permit au Colossinge de prendre le dessus avec une attaque Poing Eclair ce qui foudroya le Lokhlass.

Néanmoins, peu avant que Lokhlass ne tombe KO, on vit autour de lui apparaître une sorte d'anneau aquatique. C'était l'Anneau Hydro qui soigna un peu le pokémon eau. Les deux Pokémon se regardèrent un court instant. Et pendant ce laps de temps, Colossinge prépara son Poing Eclair final et Lokhlass son Ultralaser final. L'Ultralaser toucha Colossinge de plein fouet, mais il continua de foncer jusqu'au Lokhlass et lui porta un coup fatal juste avant de tomber KO à son tour. Léo le remplaça par Feurisson, John remplaça son fidèle Lokhlass par son Ronflex. Feurisson lança Nitrocharge sur Nitrocharge afin de devenir toujours plus rapide et de ne jamais être touché par les coups de Ronflex qui tentait encore et encore de lui faire mal avec ses Plaquage ou ses Réveil Forcé. Feurisson, lança une puissante attaque Roue de feu, puis Nitrocharge sur Ronflex qui n'eut même pas une égratignure, puis le gros Pokémon lui mit des Torgnoles mettant Feurisson KO. Léo le remplaça par son Carmache fatigué, mais tout de même capable de vaincre un simple Ronflex. Carmache lança deux attaques Dracogriffe pour mettre au tapis Ronflex.

« Ruka, t'as intérêt à assurer après, mes Pokémon vont pas tenir plus longtemps, alors éclate-le ! »

John envoya un immense Léviator qui lança une attaque Croc Givre sur Carmache qui évita de justesse pour lancer sa Griffe Ombre. Le dragon des mers n'eut presque pas mal, mais à répétition, l'attaque lui fit de plus en plus mal. Malheureusement, c'est un ultralaser bien placé qui mettra Carmache KO. Léo venait de perdre le combat, mais il avait confiance en Ruka. Il savait que son ami allait pouvoir mettre la misère. Le blond après avoir rappelé son dragon, dit à Ruka d'envoyer son Pokémon électrik qu'il cachait depuis un moment. Le plus grand des trois amis se mit en place sur le terrain et envoya un petit Statitik qui lança une puissante attaque Tonnerre sur Léviator qui tomba KO. John le remplaça par un Draco. Le majestueux Pokémon dragon lança Draco-Queue ce qui balaya Statitik jusqu'à sa Pokéball, Ruka choisit d'envoyer son Chimpenfeu qui lança un Mach-Punch qui ne fit presque aucun dégat au Draco qui contra avec Ouragan. Chimpenfeu se releva puis chargea avec sa Roue de Feu, mais le Pokémon ennemi esquiva l'attaque et pris Chimpenfeu dans son Etreinte, le serrant de plus en plus fortement jusqu'au moment où il tomba KO. Ruka remplaça son Pokémon par Gravalanch qui fit tomber un Eboulement particulièrement puissant, puis après fit trembler le sol avec une Ampleur de magnitude 7. Le dragon ennemi n'apprécia guère les attaques et mit hors de combat le Gravalanch de Ruka avec une puissante attaque Cascade. Le jeune garçon remplaça son Pokémon par son Statitik qui lança Tonerre sur le sol mouillé ce qui paralysa le Draco ennemi en lui faisant suffisament de dommage pour pouvoir être mis KO par une seconde attaque Tonerre. Le commandant envoya au combat son dernier Pokémon. Un immense Steelix de couleur dorée.

« Aucun d'entre vous n'est près à faire face à mon Steelix. Il va vous détruire ! Alors, gamin, tu crois que ta pauvre araignée va lui faire mal ? Vas-y mon grand, Séisme ! »

Le sol se mit à trembler violemment, l'attaque Séisme fit bouger tout le bâtiment, au point où les livres tombèrent tous de leurs étagères, au point où la baie vitrée, dans laquelle les quatre dresseurs se trouvaient, se brisa entièrement. La petite araignée électrique tomba KO. Ruka envoya son Saquedeneu qui paralysa son ennemi avec son Para-Spore. Néanmoins, Steelix réussissait à être libre de ses mouvements, assez en tout cas pour lancer une attaque Queue-de-Fer sur le Saquedeneu qui eut bien du mal à résister. C'est seulement grâce à ses Méga-Sangsue que le Pokémon plante de Ruka arrivait à récupérer suffisament pour ne pas se faire balayer en une attaque. Malheureusement, le serpent d'acier de John ne ressentait quasiment aucune douleur ni fatigue liée ni à sa paralysie ou aux attaques du Saquedeneu. Ruka semblait coincé, il n'y avait absolument aucune solution à ce combat… Il allait perdre. Pourtant, il avait tout essayé…

« Ne t'en fais pas Ruka, s'il faut je m'en occuperai ! Assura Marine. J'ai une stratégie pour lui mettre une volée… Mais je sais que tu peux le faire, ne stresse pas ! »

Léo semblait presque blasé par cet échange… Marine ne savait absolument pas encourager qui que ce soit… Mais bon, le principal c'est que Ruka sache que Marine peut l'aider et que ça ne sera pas grave s'il perd… Il aura bien tenu.

« Tu devrais abandonner, sérieusement ! Se moqua John. »

Ruka, rappela son Pokémon et Marine prit sa place en envoyant son Prinplouf immédiatement. La jeune fille remercia Ruka pour avoir blessé le Steelix du commandant. Elle ordonna à son Prinplouf d'utiliser Bulle d'O. Un jet de bulles éclaboussèrent Steelix qui n'apprécia pas du tout l'attaque et tenta de riposter, mais sa paralysie l'en empêcha. Prinplouf lança une dernière fois Bulles d'O ce qui finit enfin par mettre KO le Steelix ennemi.

« J'y crois pas, mon Steelix ne peut pas avoir perdu ! Je… Tss… Bien, je vais partir. De toute façon je devais le faire… Bande de gnomes exaspérants. La prochaine fois que je vous vois sur mon chemin je…

\- Tu crois pouvoir partir comme ça ? Demanda Léo bloquant le chemin avec son Carmache qu'il venait tout juste de soigner.

\- Libère le chemin !

\- Tu bouges pas plus ! Ordonna Ruka. On a envie de connaître les objectifs de la Team Galaxie, alors ça pourrait être sympa si tu nous en disais davantage…

\- Je ne dirais rien ! Vociféra le commandant.

\- Ce qui est drôle dans cette histoire c'est que Cynthia a entendu tout, même le match, du coup,elle a pu envoyer quelques agents de police afin de te faire parler et de te capturer.

\- Comment aurait-elle pu entendre quoi que ce soit ?

\- Elle t'a mise sur écoute, rigola doucement Léo. Allez, dis-nous tout maintenant.

\- Tss… Au pire, ce n'est pas un drame. Le Commandant Mars a certainement récupéré tout ce dont on avait besoin pour construire la machine… C'est dommage, on n'aura pas réussi à déstabiliser la région plus longtemps… Mais bon… »

Le commandant John s'approcha du bord de l'étage, puis sauta en tirant peu après un parachute, puis s'enfuit avec ses sbires avant que les forces de l'ordre ne purent le capturer ni même l'apercevoir. Les trois jeunes n'avaient pas appris grand-chose, mais au moins, la Team Galaxie était partie de la ville et c'était le plus important dans cette affaire.

Lorsque les agents de police, les trois adolescents expliquèrent qu'ils avaient combattus contre douze membres de la Team Galaxie dans cette Bibliothèque, sans compter le Commandant qu'ils avaient réussi à vaincre en s'y mettant à trois. Ils dirent tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, si ce n'est que l'invasion des villes n'avaient pour intérêt que d'affaiblir le système de défense des trois îles, récupérer des ressources et une certaine personne, mais aussi de prendre Portosalud.

Les agents de police laissèrent les adolescents sortir, puis ceux-ci furent rejoints par Cynthia afin de retourner au Stade, le tournoi devait prendre fin.

… À Suivre…

* * *

 ** **Ce chapitre aura été long à écrire ! Je vous préviens maintenant,** **le rythme de publication risque de ralentir un peu (de un chapitre par semaine à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, car j'ai pas assez de chapitre en avance ni de temps pour continuer un chapitre par semaine pour le moment, mais j'essaierai d'avancer vite !)  
****

 ** **À la prochaine** **les gens !** **Peut être à la semaine prochaine, sinon à dans deux semaines !****


	10. Chapitre 9 : Nager toujours plus loin

**Bonsoir ! Oups, je suis en retard je crois ^^ Je m'excuse pour ce PETIT retard (de quelques mois !) je peux tout expliquer : [après avoir tout expliqué] voilà, c'était pour ça ! BREEEEF ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (si c'est pas le cas, tu peux le dire et si c'est le cas, tu peux le dire aussi.) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Nager toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite !**

Le président du tournoi s'excusa platement auprès de Léo et Cynthia, la finale ne pourra être assurée et est, en conséquence, annulée. Il s'excusa aussi, car le prix du vainqueur avait été volé pendant la prise de la ville. Les deux dresseurs comprirent complètement l'annulation du tournoi. Il est vrai qu'il reste beaucoup à faire dans la ville, notamment rénover la Grande Bibliothèque, avant de penser à faire un tournoi. Ainsi, cette année, contrairement aux autres années avant, il n'y aura pas de Champion de Croissanton.

Lorsque les deux anciens finalistes sortirent du stade, ils rejoignirent Ruka et Marine qui les attendaient. Cynthia semblait très songeuse.

« Léo, commença Cynthia. Tu m'excuseras en tout cas, mais je vais repartir en direction de Kipferl-le-Mont, afin de libérer la ville. Après j'irais libérer les villes au sud de Domartic. Si ça ne te dérange pas, toi va libérer les villes sur la Isla Musical, et puis au passage, récupère ton troisième badge.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends très bien. J'avais le même objectif…

\- À une prochaine fois alors. »

Le maître de la Ligue de Sinnoh partit en direction de la Route Droite, laissant les trois jeunes seuls qui partirent en direction de la Route 3. Cette route était bordée par la chaîne de montagne d'un côté et par le fleuve Barpau, un fleuve dans lequel on pouvait trouver beaucoup de Barpau, quelques Magicarpe ou Remoraid voire quelques Denticriss, Lovdisc ou Batracné avec un peu plus de chances. Sinon c'était de vastes étendues, de vastes plaines.

Le groupe rencontra sur le chemin un énorme Rattatac que Ruka vainquit avec son Chimpenfeu. Rapidement, ils furent assaillis par une horde de Rattatac qui fuirent à l'arrivée de quelques Ponchien, Malosse et Caninos qui grognèrent les trois adolescents. C'est Léo, lorsqu'il envoya son Carmache pour les combattre, qui les fit fuir. Quelques dizaines de mètres après être sortis de la ville, ils rencontrèrent une jeune dresseuse du nom de Mary, une brune aux cheveux attachés en chignon. Elle voulait savoir si tout allait bien à Croissanton, si tout était enfin rentré en ordre. Marine la rassura en lui expliquant que la Team Galaxie avait été chassée de la ville. Mary semblait plutôt contente et soulagée de cette nouvelle. En effet, elle se présenta comme la championne de Domartic et que sa ville était plutôt stratégique, elle devait protéger Croissanton, Réaville et Mièges-sur-Mer. Autrement dit, elle était un peu un poste stratégique pour surveiller la Isla de los Pasteles et la Isla Musical. Mary allait enfin pouvoir s'occuper de la Isla Musical et venir en aide à André-Marie et au champion de Sibaville pour reconquérir la Isla.

Les trois adolescents lui expliquèrent qu'ils souhaitaient aussi aider à la libération des îles étant donné qu'ils avaient déjà libérés Croissanton. Mary fut étonné d'entendre que ces trois enfants avaient récupéré une ville… Mais étrangement, elle les crut. Néanmoins, elle leur conseilla de venir se battre à son arène. Après tout, s'ils n'avaient pas un niveau conséquent, ça ne servirait à rien qu'ils viennent apporter leur aide. Les enfants allaient devoir s'entraîner un minimum, après tout, les trois champions de la Isla Musical (Dormatic étant comprise comme une ville de la Isla Musical puisque la moitié de la ville était dans cette île) étaient vraiment, très fort, bien plus que Iñigo ou que Florane. Mary dit même que ces deux champions étaient presque des farces, tellement ils étaient faibles par rapport à elle ou à ses deux autres collègues. Après, il fallait le dire, les deux autres champions de la Isla de los Pasteles étaient eux aussi forts, mais pas autant que la championne de la Isla Tres Fuerzas. Léo, Ruka et Marine eurent l'impression que Mary adorait parler, que ce soit d'elle ou alors de personnes qu'elle estimait. Il semblait aux trois dresseurs que Mary était friande d'être le centre des attentions.

La championne partit pour Domartic à dos de Luminéon, en voguant sur le fleuve. En quelques secondes, Mary n'était plus qu'un point au milieu du paysage. Le petit groupe continua d'avancer sur la route jusqu'à ce que Léo vit une petite bordure assez sympatique pour pêcher. Il prit sa canne à pêche et jeta le fil dans l'eau. Il attendait… Ruka et Marine le regardait d'un œil circonspect. La jeune fille s'assit à côté du jeune pêcheur, tandis que Ruka chercha des Pokémon sauvages pour entraîner ses compagnons.

Pour le moment, aucun Pokémon ne venait. Léo se souvint qu'il n'avait pas récupéré son gain pour avoir été jusqu'en demi-finales pendant le tournoi. Et donc, il avait oublié des Pokéball dans son PC. Il lui en restait au moins ? Depuis la capture de Héricendre, il en avait racheté ou pas ? Léo ouvrit son sac, et regarda son contenu. Une carte de la région, des objets de soin, un vieux caillou qu'il avait ramassé il y a un moment, maintenant dans une des petites grottes du Mont Secret. C'était un caillou vaguement triangulaire, voire pentagonale, dont les bords étaient lisses, une pierre de petite taille avec une fissure qui la parcourait. Bon, ce caillou, et puis quoi d'autres encore ? Des baies, une lampe infrarouge, des lunettes vision nocturnes, une corde, et… C'est tout. Pas une seule Pokéball ? Vraiment ?

« Marine, si je te dis que j'ai pas de Pokéball, tu me réponds quoi ?

\- Que t'es vraiment pas doué comme dresseur des fois ! S'exclama la dresseuse blasée. Pourquoi t'en as pas ?

\- J'ai pas eu le temps d'en racheter, j'ai tout lancé sur des Barpeau avant le tournoi, qui ne sont pas rentrés ! Puis avec le tournoi et les événements autour, j'ai eu aucun moment de répit et j'ai pas pensé à prendre dans mon sac celles que j'avais gagné comme lot… Bon, bah va falloir retourner en ville en acheter.

\- D'acc ! Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Demanda gentiment la jeune fille.

\- Comme tu veux. Tu préfères pas entraîner tes Pokémon comme Ruka le fait ? D'ailleurs il est où ? S'interrogea Léo.

\- Je crois qu'il nous a oublié, rigola Marine. Bah, c'est pas grave au pire. Au fait, on pourra s'entraîner un peu ensemble après ou pas ?

\- Bah oui ! Quelle question ! Surtout que j'ai pas pu t'affronter pendant le tournoi. »

Les deux amis repartirent, après que Léo a rangé sa canne à pêche, en direction de Croissanton. Ils arrivèrent assez vite en ville, ils étaient partis que de quelques centaines de mètres, après tout. Ils allèrent dans un magasin.

« Ah c'est une sortie de couple ? Demanda le vendeur.

\- Non, je viens juste acheter des Pokéball, répondit nonchalamment Léo.

\- Et puis, on est ami lui et moi, donc non c'est pas une sortie de couple, répondit séchement Marine. »

Léo acheta vingt Pokéball et vingt Superball. Cette fois-ci, il pourra peut-être enfin capturer un maudit Barpeau. Pendant qu'il y pensait, Léo se dirigea au centre Pokémon pour aller récupérer un Tritonde qu'il avait capturé il n'y a pas très longtemps, au moins il aurait un Pokémon eau au cas où. Ensuite, les deux jeunes téléphonèrent un peu à leurs parents pour les rassurer. Ils apprirent que pour le moment, seulement Croissanton et Chocolatina avait été libérée. Pour l'instant, la libération de la région semblait plutôt lente. Mais au moins, tout le monde va bien à Bourg-en-Paix. Par contre, le Professeur Sorbier n'était pas revenu depuis un moment dans le village. Une fois la discussion finie, les deux adolescents décidèrent de réserver une chambre au Centre Pokémon, la nuit allait tomber dans moins d'une heure trente. Avant d'aller manger, Léo et Marine aidèrent les habitants afin de remettre la ville en place, notamment un restaurateur qui leur offrit le repas pour les remercier de l'aide. Ils rentrèrent au centre Pokémon et allèrent dans la chambre.

« Marine, faut que je te parle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Léo ?

\- Tu trouves pas ça étrange que le Professeur soit porté disparu ?

\- Je t'avoue que, ouais c'est plutôt étrange… Je sais pas trop pourquoi ?

\- Je peux te donner ma théorie, si on peut appeler ça une théorie, à propos de la Team Galaxie ?

\- Oui vas-y !

\- Voilà, Marine, comme tu le sais la Team Galaxie a essayé d'envahir toute la région, mais sais-tu pourquoi ? Pour avoir Portosalud. Aussi, la Team Galaxie cherche l'entrée du Mont Secret, et seuls certains connaissent son entrée, tes parents sûrement, puisqu'ils sont les plus érudits de Bourg-en-Paix. Aussi, sûrement pour cette raison, tu as été enlevée puis torturée par la Team Galaxie pour connaître cette entrée. Aussi, pour moi il y a une taupe au village de Bourg-en-Paix. Si on ajoute à cela que la Team Galaxie a capturé un bon nombre de Légendaires, et qu'ils veulent les emmener par Portosalud, je présume deux choses. La première c'est que Portosalud servirait comme Quartier Général, comme port de transit, comme zone probable d'invasion des autres régions et surtout pour accéder facilement à Bourg-en-Paix et donc au Mont Secret, après avoir trouvé l'entrée. La seconde chose c'est que le fait que tu te sois retrouvée seule et qu'en conséquence du conseil du professeur, tu te sois faite enlever, pour moi ce n'est pas anodin ! Il y a un lien entre le Professeur Sorbier et la Team Galaxie. Enfin, Cynthia m'a appris l'objectif que cette organisation avait lorsqu'elle était à Sinnoh recréer l'univers en faisant disparaître, à l'aide de Dialga et Palkia, l'esprit. Or, leur boss, Hélio, s'est fait la malle on ne sait où. Du coup, leur objectif d'aujourd'hui serait-il le même ? Et puis, comme Hélio a échoué à cause de Giratina, a-t-il décidé de gérer Giratina et de limiter les actions d'Arceus ? Mais le plus important, qui est le boss de la Team Galaxie ? Surtout que Mars était une commandante avant, dans la Team Galaxie d'Hélio. Du coup, toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Euh, je sais pas trop trop, lâcha Marine un peu perdue. Alors, c'est clair que pour le Professeur il y a anguille sous roche, mais pourquoi rejoindrait-il une organisation qui méprise les Pokémon ?

\- Alors, là, j'essaie de comprendre aussi. J'essaie de comprendre, tout comme toi.

\- Et puis, on a beaucoup d'informations, mais finalement, aucune ne peut nous être utiles sans d'autres. Et ce sont ces autres informations qui nous manquent.

\- Ouais, je sais ! Claqua Léo. Mais, on en a une autre : Mars cherche des ressources pour une « machine » et elle cherche une personne… Tu crois que Hélio est devenu champion d'arène, puisque c'est le champion de Sibaville qu'elle recherche ? Et puis, cette machine… à quoi sert-elle ? Et qui la construira ?

\- Pour sa construction, Sorbier pourrait le faire, mais bon ça se repose sur un argument, il a créé un Pokédex avec un collègue à lui me semble-t-il. Et puis pour son utilité, je ne vois pas. Ensuite, pour Hélio c'est possible que ce soit lui que Mars cherche si on prend en compte le fait qu'il pourrait ne pas être le boss actuellement. Mais, bon ça me semble étrange qu'il devienne champion d'arène comme ça surtout sans chercher à reformer une organisation pour son objectif. Sauf s'il l'avait abandonné…

\- Cynthia m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait sûrement pas abandonné son objectif. Du coup, c'est quelqu'un d'autre que Mars recherche… Mais qui ?

\- Au fait, on connaît les commandants de la Team Galaxie ?

\- De ce que j'ai compris, la Team Galaxie est composée d'un chef, un leader, de trois commandants, on a Mars, John et un autre qui serait membre du conseil des quatre. Mais ça me semble gros quand même…

\- Ouais c'est vrai… Mais bon, à la limite on prend ça en compte en tout cas. Et puis, les commandants semblent être les chefs de sbires et de sous-chef je dirais. Tu sais, ceux avec des Pokémon plutôt rares ?

-Ouais, c'est le cas pour John. Mais pour Mars on ne sait pas plus. Elle a juste des sbires pour le moment. Ah ! Aussi la Team Galaxie recherche un certain Saturne je crois...

\- Mieux vaut ne pas généraliser ni grossir les traits, c'est sûr.

\- C'est clair… Oh attends ! Marine, je me rappelle, le boss et John ont parlé d'un professeur, comme quoi il travaillait enfin avec eux… Et si c'était Sorbier ?

\- On va essayer de trouver d'autres indices, pour innocenter ou inculper le professeur… Faisons ça rigoureusement.

\- Oui Marine, abdiqua Léo. Bon, bah on a dégagé pas mal de choses là… On sait un peu mieux comment est formée l'organisation et on a déjà une idée de son but, de ses raisons et tout le reste.

\- Ouais… C'est tout, tu veux parler d'autres choses, ou tu préfères dormir Léo ?

\- Bah si tu veux me parler d'un truc, tu me le dis. J'ai plutôt envie de dormir en tout cas.

\- Pareil ! Ça tombe bien alors. »

Les deux jeunes se changèrent, l'un dans la salle de bain, l'autre dans la chambre et pièce principal. Ils allèrent chacun dans un lit.

« Bonne nuit, Léo.

\- Bonne nuit Marine. Et désolé pour tout…

\- Tu t'excuses de quoi Léo ? Ça va tu sais.

\- Je regrette qu'on se soit pris la tête au tout début, pour savoir si on devait partir à l'aventure seul ou accompagné. À cause de ça, tu as quand même été enlevée… Et puis, j'ai laissé Mars filé sans rien faire l'autre jour… Et puis, j'ai laissé John t'humilier sans te venger et puis…

\- Léo, ferme-la ! Coupa Marine. C'est bon, tu sais ? Je vais bien, toi et Ruka vous m'avez beaucoup aidée. Et je vous en remercie énormément. Et puis, t'es mon ami, je t'en voudrais jamais. Allez, le nain, dors bien.

\- Merci, petite peste, dors bien toi aussi. »

La nuit passa tranquillement. La ville se reposait, exténuée par les événements du jour. Le dieu Solgaleo finit par se lever, un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Léo et Marine se réveillèrent vers huit heures, ils se préparèrent, puis sortirent pour retourner sur la Route 3 et retournèrent au petit coin de pêche.

« Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne maintenant ou pas tout de suite ?

\- Je vais déjà m'entraîner seule pour le moment, je te redis ça après. »

Marine était à la recherche de Pokémon pour les capturer ou alors pour entraîner les siens. De temps en temps, elle faisait combattre ses Pokémon les uns contre les autres. Léo, quant à lui attendait qu'un Barpeau sorte de l'eau. Ça lui semblait long. Très long. Ses paupières devinrent lourdes. Très lourdes. Si lourdes qu'il commença à piquer du nez.

Mais, il se réveilla brusquement quand la ligne fut saisie par quelque chose. Le blond tint sa canne le plus fermement possible et tira de toutes ses forces et sortit de l'eau un Barpeau. C'est pas trop tôt ! Ça faisait un petit paquet de jours que Léo en cherchait un. Le garçon lança une Pokéball, mais le poisson se libéra instantanément. Léo envoya son Feurisson pour affaiblir la prise. Ensuite, il lança une Superball sur le Pokémon. L'objet fut secoué une fois. Une seconde fois, puis…

Barpeau se libéra de nouveau. Feurisson sauvage affaiblit une nouvelle fois le poisson et le jeune dresseur lança une nouvelle Superball qui oscilla une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Mais, le Pokémon eau sortit encore une fois ! Le blond ne perdit pas espoir et lança une ultime Superball, et enfin Barpau rentra.

Léo, était content d'avoir pu enfin avoir ce Pokémon. Après avoir récupéré sa ball, l'adolescent décida d'imiter son amie et d'entraîner ses Pokémon en les faisant s'affronter les uns les autres. Il passa une heure, puis deux. Il était déjà midi, quand la faim les tiraillant, les deux amies s'arrêtèrent. Ils retournèrent dans la ville pour faire soigner leurs Pokémon et pour manger. Ce n'est que vers treize heures trente que les dresseurs repartirent s'entraîner. Marine était décidée à affronter Léo.

Le combat était plutôt rude, mais se termina en un match nul. Les deux enfants firent soigner leurs Pokémon à nouveau, après une petite session d'entraînement. Puis continuèrent leur route en milieu d'après-midi. Ils marchèrent tranquillement sur la Route 3, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent un homme habillé…

« Les enfants, vous ne passez pas ! Somma l'homme.

\- Je croyais que les membres de la Team Galaxie avait fui, répliqua Léo. Je ne m'attendais pas à croiser un scélérat comme toi dans les coins.

\- Je n'hésiterai pas à me battre ! »

Le sbire de la Team Galaxie envoya ses quatre Pokémon Nosféralto, Tadmorv, Arbok et Parasect. Léo envoya son Carmache pour répliquer, et Marine son Onix qui défirent Tadmorv et Arbok en une attaque sol, puis Nosféralto et Parasect avec une autre attaque. Le sbire, ayant perdu à plate couture, s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Marine se mit à sa poursuite en laissant son ami seul qui continua sa route, de toute façon, ça ne servait à rien d'aller à la poursuite du sbire, Marine allait le rattraper, puis l'emmènera aux forces de l'ordre sans doute.

C'est ainsi, qu'en tout début de soirée, Léo arriva à Domartic, une ville industrielle et en même temps plutôt bourgeoise. Tout du moins de ce côté de la région. La ville était découpée en deux parts, chaque partie était sur une île différente et ce qui reliait les deux parties, c'était le Pont Doma, un long et large pont. Finalement, cette ville était plutôt petite, c'était surtout une ville où un grand nombre de personnes travaille. Sans compter les quelques petits immeubles d'entreprise, le seul bâtiment important était la grande piscine, qui était par la même occasion l'arène de la ville. Cette piscine comptait cinq bassins, un bassin olympique, un bassin de cinquante mètres, un bassin de cinq cents mètres, un bassin de dix mètres et une pataugeoire.

Léo s'approcha de l'arène et remarqua les horaires de la piscine. Pour la piscine, tous les après-midi de quatorze à dix-huit heures, les lundi, mercredi, vendredi et samedi matin dès huit heures. Mince, c'était déjà dix-huit heures trente, il fallait donc attendre le lendemain pour affronter Mary. Léo rentra au Centre Pokémon et y resta pour la nuit.

Le lendemain, à huit heures, il arrivait devant l'arène où Mary l'attendait. Elle sourit un instant et lui prévint que son ami Ruka était déjà venu hier et qu'en conséquent il avait déjà eu son badge. Elle le fit rentrer dans l'arène.

« Avant de te battre contre moi, tu devras réussir trois petites épreuves ! J'espère que tu sais nager !

\- Je n'aime pas particulièrement nager, mais j'ai bien appris.

\- Parfait alors ! La première épreuve est une épreuve de natation ! Tu devras, contre trois autres nageurs, arriver premier à une course de cinquante mètres ! Va te changer, on a des maillots de bain, si jamais. »

Léo se changea, se positionna sur le numéro trois tandis que deux nageuses et un nageur se placèrent sur le numéro quatre, deux et un. Mary lança la course et les quatre nageurs se jetèrent à l'eau. Les nageurs de l'arène étaient bien meilleurs que Léo, mais il devait gagner quoi qu'il en soit. Malheureusement, Léo perdit.

« C'est dommage, tu n'as pas réussi la première épreuve, mais c'est pas grave, tu dois réussir les deux autres épreuves. Ne t'en fais pas !

\- C'est quoi la deuxième épreuve ?

\- Une épreuve de canoë kayak ! Tu devras traverser le canal de Domartic. »

Léo se plaça dans son navire. Il traversa tranquillement le canal, sans trop de problèmes, bien qu'il eût de plus en plus mal à ses bras. Ça y est, il réussit la deuxième épreuve. Mary semblait plutôt contente. Elle lui annonça que sa troisième épreuve sera une course à dos de Pokémon eau, contre elle-même. Ils devaient faire la course dans le bassin de cinq cents mètres, avec deux Pokémon eau d'à peu près le même niveau, entraîné dans l'arène.

Le duel était serré, très serré, mais c'est Léo qui finit tout de même par gagner. Il avait donc réussi deux épreuves sur trois, il pouvait donc défier la championne Mary en combat singulier pour enfin gagner son troisième badge. La nageuse brune accepta le combat. La championne fit placer des plateaux sur l'eau de la piscine de cinquante mètres, afin de porter les dresseurs et leurs Pokémon. La championne appela un arbitre.

« Le match opposant la championne Mary et le challenger Léo va bientôt commencer. Ce sera un match en six contre six, aucun des deux dresseurs ne pourra interchanger de Pokémon, tant que celui présent sur le terrain n'est pas KO. Seul le challenger pourra utiliser des objets de soin. Que les deux dresseurs présentent leurs Pokémon dans l'ordre dans lequel ils les joueront ! »

Léo envoya Rosélia, Colossinge, Tritonde, Barpau, Carmache et Feurisson. Mary lança un Tétarte, un Lanturn, un Ludicolo, un Luminéon, un Mégapagos et un Lokhlass. Tétarte et Rosélia entrèrent au combat. Les dresseurs se préparèrent

Rosélia commença les hostilités avec sa Tempêteverte qui balaya Tétarte qui, étrangement, tint le coup. Il envoya un violent coup de Poing Glace que Rosélia réussit à éviter par miracle cette attaque qui gela une partie de la surface de la piscine, aussi étonnamment que cela puisse paraître, le Pokémon humanoïde se posa tranquillement sur la glace et fonça sur le Rosélia de Léo avec une puissante attaque Vampipoing qui envoya valser le Pokémon Plante de Léo. Ce combat démarrait très mal, Léo encouragea son compagnon pour qu'il se relève, ce qu'il fit, non sans difficultés. Rosélia, sous les ordres de Léo, lança ses Méga-Sangsue qu'esquiva Tétarte, mais le Pokémon plante les mania encore un peu pour finalement l'atteindre et prendre l'énergie du Pokémon ennemi pour l'absorber. Mary ordonna à son Pokémon de riposter avec une attaque Pistolet à O que Rosélia évita sans le moindre souci pour contre-attaquer avec ses Méga-Sangsue. Le Tétarte ennemi tomba hors de combat. La championne envoya ainsi son Lanturn qui se glissa dans l'eau et disparut de la vision de Léo et de son Pokémon.

« Rosélia, sois prudent. Dès que tu vois ton adversaire lance Tempêteverte ! »

Lanturn restait dans l'eau. Quelle allait être la stratégie de Mary ? Le poisson électrique lança une puissante attaque Hydrocanon qui, de son jet superpuissant, balaya Rosélia qui se cogna contre le mur et glissa au sol et eut énormément de mal à se relever, mais rejoignit tout de même le terrain. Léo lui demanda à ce qu'il plante ses Racines dans l'eau et de lancer ses Vampigraines dans l'eau aussi. Étrangement, pas grand-chose ne se passe, en tout cas, du point de vue de la championne de l'arène. Lorsque Lanturn sauta hors de l'eau, Rosélia lança son attaque Tempêteverte qui contra l'attaque Saumure du poisson ennemi. Et c'est seulement lorsque Lanturn tomba dans l'eau que Mary remarqua qu'il était contaminé par les Vampigraines de l'ennemi. Elle comprit que son Pokémon était KO. Elle le fit revenir sur la terre ferme pour le rappeler dans sa Pokéball en disant à l'arbitre que son Pokémon ne pouvait plus poursuivre le combat. Son adversaire avait été plus fort. Mary commençait à trembler d'excitation, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'adversaires la poussant dans ses derniers retranchements. La championne ordonna à son Ludicolo de prendre place et de lancer Danse-Pluie. Des nuages apparurent au-dessus de la piscine et la pluie tomba assez violemment. Ensuite, Ludicolo laissa un Clone prendre sa place au combat, puis lança une puissante attaque Laser-Glace sur Rosélia qui fut gelé immédiatement. Léo la rappela, puis envoya son Colossinge pour poursuivre le combat. Ludicolo semblait préparer une immense et puissante attaque qui risquerait bien de tout détruire, il lança un violent Ultralaser ce qui propulsa le singe de Léo, le faisant décoller du sol et se cogner contre le plafond, puis s'écrasa sur la surface de l'eau et le mit KO sur le champ. Léo rappela son Pokémon et envoya son Tritonde, c'était la première fois qu'il l'utilisait au combat. Il l'avait pêché un peu avant le tournoi de Croissanton. Léo était déterminé à gagner. Le Tritonde lança un Anneau Hydro et lança une forte attaque Brouhaha pour déstabiliser le Ludicolo ennemi qui reprenait son souffle. Ce dernier tenta de lancer une nouvelle fois Ultralaser, mais Tritonde réussit à éviter l'attaque après lui avoir lancé des Ultrasons ce qui rendit Ludicolo confus. La pluie venait enfin de cesser, le Pokémon de Léo allait prendre le dessus. C'est pendant un combat d'usure de près de cinq minutes, Tritonde lançait ses Brouhahas ou son Chant Canon pendant que l'ennemi lui lançait des Laser-Glace ou essayait de se défendre avec son Clonage. Finalement, Ludicolo lança son puissant rayon Ultralaser et Tritonde le contra avec son Chant Canon. Les deux attaques rentrèrent en collision et les deux belligérants tombèrent KO des suites de leurs blessures. Les deux dresseurs n'avaient plus que trois Pokémon chacun, le match était très serré.

« Tu m'avais prévenu que ça serait plus compliqué de te combattre toi plutôt qu'Iñigo ou Florane, commença Léo. Je l'admets, tu es de loin bien plus forte qu'eux deux réunis, le combat me semble plus excitant. C'est clair que vous n'avez pas le même niveau.

\- Eh oui ! Je suis la jeune et belle prodige des Pokémon Eau tu sais !

\- Néanmoins, Mary, je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre, rétorqua Léo avec un sourire plein de malice et d'envie. Je sais que ce match je peux le gagner, parce que j'ai confiance en mes camarades !

\- Pourtant, de ce que je vois tu es plutôt en train de perdre, non ? J'ai perdu mes trois plus faibles Pokémon, toi tu n'as plus ton Pokémon qui t'avantageait face à moi, tu n'as plus qu'un seul Pokémon fort et qui craint moyennement l'eau. Dommage pour ton Feurisson, il ne pourra rien ici. Et puis ce Barpau, quelle plaie ! Comment oses-tu me montrer ça ?! Luminéon entre dans l'eau !

\- Barpau entre aussi dans l'eau ! »

Lorsque les deux poissons rentrèrent dans l'eau le combat semblait avantager Mary et son Luminéon qui secoua la piscine de ses Tornades, mais Barpau tint bon. Vraiment ! Léo lui ordonna de faire des Charges encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il en tienne plus, mais que le plus important était de ralentir l'adversaire. Le petit Barpau écouta clairement l'ordre de son dresseur et chargeait, il chargeait encore, encore et encore. Si bien que Mary fut poussée dans ses derniers retranchements. Elle ordonna à son Luminéon d'attaque et de faire un Giga-Impact. Le poisson magnifique se prépara et chargea avec un immense élan en faisant un ras-de-marée qui éclaboussa les alentours de la piscine sur près de cinq mètres à la ronde. Barpau tenait encore bon, mais fut retiré par Léo qui jugea qu'il était suffisamment faible pour être considéré comme hors-jeu. L'arbitre accepta cette décision. Léo lança au combat ensuite son Carmache qui à peine entré sur le terrain lança une attaque Tranche sur l'eau et découpa jusqu'au sol de la piscine. Luminéon fut mis KO sur le coup.

« Tu peux remercier Barpau, mon petit Carmache, sans lui, Luminéon aurait pu te donner du fil à retordre. Alors, Mary, tu penses toujours pouvoir me battre ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Claqua-t-elle. Un gamin comme toi, qui ne sait même pas nager, ne peut pas devenir maître de la Ligue, il ne peut pas non plus être un héros. C'est inconcevable. Tu ne peux pas me battre !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas réussi à nager contre tes nageurs professionnels que ça fait de moi un incapable. Envoie ton prochain Pokémon que mon Carmache lui fasse goûter de ses griffes !

\- Au combat Mégapagos ! »

La Tortue fossile se déplaça au combat et contra l'attaque Dracogriffe de Carmache qui lui sauta dessus, avec une défense Abri. Mary ricana comme pour prouver que rien ne pourra battre son Pokémon. Léo remarqua que la piscine était presque vide, entre l'attaque de Luminéon et celle de Carmache, il ne devait rester qu'un fond d'eau, le jeune blond eut une idée.

« Carmache, pousse Mégapagoss dans l'eau et lance Tranche une nouvelle fois ! »

Le Pokémon dragon s'exécuta et, réussit sa manœuvre, la défense Abri de Mégapagos n'est pas infaillible et en plus, la piscine n'a plus d'eau. Le Dragon creusa dans le sol et fracassa la tortue en sortant de son Tunnel. Le Pokémon ennemi tomba KO. Mary n'avait plus qu'un seul Pokémon, un Lokhlass. Léo en avait déjà affronté un, celui du Commandant John de la Team Galaxie. Cette fois-ci, il fallait le battre coûte que coûte !

Lorsque le dernier Pokémon de la championne arriva au combat, le bâtiment vibra, les vitres se brisèrent, il venait de lancer un Requiem, puis se cacha dans la Brume. Carmache se cacha dans son Tunnel. Les deux Pokémon attendirent une occasion pour attaquer. C'est Léo qui, après avoir perçu une faille dans la Brume, ordonna à son Pokémon de s'y faufiler. Carmache fonça dans le Tunnel pour frapper Lokhlass, et en même temps lui asséner un violent coup de Dracogriffe. Le temps, avant que le Requiem ne fasse effet était presque épuisé.Lokhlass contre-attaqua avec un Laser-Glace bien placé ce qui mit KO Carmache. Léo envoya son dernier Pokémon au combat Feurisson.

« J'y crois pas, tu avais calculé jusque-là ?!

\- Je me suis adapté surtout, championne. Ton Pokémon va être emporté par son Requiem et mon Feurisson n'aura pas une seule égratignure. »

La championne pesta et cessa le combat. Elle savait reconnaître la défaite, quand celle-ci la regardait dans les yeux. Elle grommela un peu, mais finit tout de même par remercier ses Pokémon qui avaient fait un excellent travail. Elle s'approcha de Léo.

« Félicitations mon petit ! La dernière fois, quand je t'ai vu avec ta copine, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais me battre, mais tu as réussi. Tu as prouvé que même si tes Pokémon sont faibles, ou désavantagés, avec une petite stratégie établie et qu'on adapte pendant le combat, et surtout avec une énorme confiance en eux, on peut surmonter tous les obstacles. J'avoue avoir été trop sûre de moi. En tout cas, bravo, bravo ! Je sus fière de toi, un vrai héros et un futur champion ! Tiens, je t'offre ce Badge Bruine, c'est la preuve de ta victoire face à moi.

\- Merci beaucoup. J'ai surtout réussi à arriver à ce niveau grâce à Florane notamment. En tout cas, de ce combat je peux clairement te dire que j'en retirerai beaucoup. Ça a été une magnifique et brillante leçon. Tu as été magistrale Mary !

\- Je te remercie petit garnement ! Allez, je vais t'ouvrir l'accès au Pont Doma ! »

… À Suivre…

* * *

 **BIEN ! Le chapitre est fini, du coup, le prochain... je sais pas du tout ! Mais pas de problème, ce sera sûrement avant le mois d'août, parce que j'ai toujours pas le temps d'écrire, mais je vais essayer d'en trouver. Allez,à la prochaine !**


	11. Chapitre annonce

Howdy ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je vais vous parler à vous, mes lecteurs (et toi aussi qui vient tout juste de me suivre, tu es une belle personne !)

Je tenais à vous remercier pour me suivre depuis tout ce temps, malgré mes absences répétées. Et c'est pourquoi je tenais à vous expliquer les raisons de ces absences.

J'en dénombre cinq :

La première est que pendant l'année, j'ai passé le bac et, malgré ce que je croyais, je n'ai pas été capable de faire ET mes cours ET la fanfic'. Pour tout vous dire, je pensais vraiment pouvoir tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine (voire un chapitre toutes les deux semaines) mais j'ai pas réussi, mon emploi du temps ne me le permettait de moins en moins.

La deuxième est mon vice : la paresse. Je suis une personne qui a la flemme ! Mais pas genre la flemme sympathique, celle que tu as quand t'as pas envie de faire des trucs. NON pas du tout ! J'ai la flemme version hardcore sa mère, du genre à j'ai la flemme de me lever, j'ai la flemme d'avoir la flemme de devoir me lever mon cul… Bref, en gros je remettais tout à demain. En plus, je n'étais debout que pendant les après-midi (pendant les Week-End et les vacances).

Troisième raison : j'ai eu un cruel manque de motivation et d'inspiration pour des raisons personnelles.

Ensuite, la quatrième raison, c'est que je n'aime plus autant écrire qu'avant. Avant, j'écrivais un sur différents sites et applications (Wattpad, Amino ou sur ce site là par exemple). Mais, les retours que j'avais n'étaient pas… glorieux dirons-nous. Entre la majorité silencieuse (vous je vous aime), la minorité qui parle (ceux-là je vous ai jamais vu, venez un peu siouplé !) et les gens cons (oui genre le mec qui va te dire : « ton histoire est nulle tu écris en « mexicain » ! » Déjà connard, lis pas un truc dans une langue qui t'es étrangère et aussi : Mexicain ? Sérieusement ?!) bah j'avais franchement de moins en moins envie d'écrire.

Passons à la cinquième raison. J'ai créé récemment une chaîne YouTube, ce qui me prend du temps aussi (mais me plais plus que d'écrire) ! Néanmoins, je sais que je pourrais faire les deux !

Bien, maintenant, parlons du futur de la fanfiction. Alors, la pause va continuer sur quelques semaines (le temps que je trouve mes marques pour l'an prochain), mais si tout va bien, dès octobre, je pourrai reprendre les chapitres à raison d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. En revanche, il n'est pas impossible que je réécrive le début de la fiction (et si c'est le cas, je reprendrai non pas en octobre, mais plutôt en novembre voire en décembre).

Voilà, merci de m'avoir lu :) à bientôt !


End file.
